Off Balance
by The Wandering Quill
Summary: "I—I like you! Even if it hurts, I will endure this pain for you, until I someday become worthy of your love!" …Somehow, Shirou felt that something was wrong—that this confession was destined for someone else. Nearby, another protagonist faces a similar issue…Normal pairings will eventually resolve themselves…Eventually. Maybe.
1. Divergence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor claim to own, _Fate/Stay Night_ or _Fate/Extra_. They belong to TYPE-MOON.

**A/N:**** So…it's been roughly 5 or 6 years since I last posted something on here—God, my writing was absolutely horrid back then—and I have to say…this updated site might take some getting used to. For example…You can have pictures now?! The hell is this PM thing?! You can follow people and fav stuff?! What is this…beta, you speak of? xD (Yes, I do feel like a noob all over again. And if it wasn't obvious, this fic is…what's the term? Un-betaed? Duuuude, that spelling doesn't look right **_**at all**_**... xD)**

…**Ahem. But let's move on, shall we?**

**The protags will be in first person, but I figured it'd be easier for people to connect if the summary was in third person. It would be kinda difficult to tell who's who by using "I" there, won't it?**

**This idea's been floating around in my head for a while and I saw that no one else thought of it, so…I guess I'm a pioneer then, eh? *strokes nonexistent moustache whilst smirking* I'll admit I have a rough concept of the **_**Fate**_** series, so I suppose you can say that I'm just testing the waters of the fandom out with this fic. I tend to continue writing as I finish chapters, so by this time, I have up to Chapter 4 down…I think. :/**

**Also…I've noticed while writing that I'm displaying a **_**little**_** favoritism towards the male MC. (Just a heads up, in case people get into a fickle) That's not surprising, considering how I'm…not too fond, per se, of Shirou in general. 'course, I'll probably get flamed by fanboys for declaring where I stand, but…whatever. To each their own, no?**

**But enough of that…Enjoy. :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Divergence**_

I yawned as I headed off to school, walking languidly down the street with my school bag slung over one shoulder. Even though I had slept for a good 8 hours straight last night, I still felt exhausted—my dreams had been strange and…_foreboding_, but upon waking up, I could hardly recall them. The feeling stayed with me the rest of the time until I left the apartment complex, and even now I could feel the hard knot of dread that had settled in my stomach. _I could probably catch some sleep during lunch_, I mused, absently running a hand through my shaggy brown hair with a weary sigh. _I'm not that hungry anyway…_

But…something still felt terribly wrong.

"Ah, Karu…Bad night for you, too?" a voice called tiredly, punctuated with a large yawn not unlike mine from earlier. "Funny thing is, I didn't wake up 'til my alarm rang."

I raised my head to see Shirou Emiya come up to walk beside me, his ginger hair unusually messy and bags similar to mine under his eyes. He lived down the street from me in a large, traditional Japanese manor—a contrast to my small Western-styled apartment. We weren't best friends, nor were we particularly close, but we were familiar enough with each other to be on a first-name basis. I suppose it all came about from walking to school together for the past few years.

"Me too. How is this even _possible?_ To sleep yet _**not**_ get any sleep?! God, I can't deal with this so early in the morning…"

What a sorry pair we must make; both looking absolutely shitty and feeling completely exhausted.

He managed a small smile, attempting to lighten the frustrating situation we both found ourselves in. "At least there's the first day of classes to look forward to. It's always exciting to find out who's in our class."

"What makes you so sure we'll be in the same class?" I muttered, fighting to keep my eyelids from drooping.

"I dunno…I just have this feeling, y'know?"

"Ha-ha…Just like how I have this feeling that something will go _so horribly wrong_, that my very existence cannot even _begin to fathom_ what the _hell_ just happened?" I said, unintentionally growing impassioned at my last words. It was…slightly frightening. The knot of dread inside of me had taken over, and I _swear_ I could feel my palms clamming up at the thought…

Shirou's head snapped towards me, his sleepy amber eyes wide with shock. "You can feel it too?!"

"Damn it, Shirou! I don't want to deal with this so early!" I grumbled, increasing my pace into an almost-jog. The ginger had no choice but to shut up and catch up, lest he fell too far behind and would have to walk alone.

"But Karu, there must be a reason behind this!" he insisted, matching my stride as his eyes shone with purpose. Briefly, I envied him…not because he believed he had some greater calling, but because he looked far more awake than I was right now. "We both had a terrible night and if my hunch is true, you had those dreams that you can scarcely remember, right? The ones with warnings and people who look like me? Well…I suppose in your case, it would be people who looked like _you_, right?"

_Well…Damn._

I frowned as we turned a corner, mere minutes away from our school, Seihai Academy. "I can't remember what they were saying, but I know it was a warning. I think one of them was even tearing at his hair in frustration. But, y'know…the more I think of it, the foggier the memory gets."

"Same here. It's maddening; especially because it seems important!"

"Shirou, it's just a dream. Dreams usually don't have any hidden meanings behind them."

I almost laughed at the ridiculous and hypocritical nature of my own words. The dread inside of me was its counterpoint and perfect proof—undeniable and too strong to be of any mere coincidence, nor a simple fabrication from phantasmal fears. Seeing as how we seemed to be going through similar experiences, Shirou undoubtedly carried the same anxiety within him, too…

The ginger fell silent for a moment before he spoke, his voice quiet and almost…pained.

"…But you can't deny these feelings, can you? No more than I can."

I matched his tone with my own resignation, slowing my pace a fraction.

"…No, I can't. As I mentioned before, my very mind is rebelling even at _the thought_. Just imagine when it comes to pass—"

I broke off abruptly, suddenly noticing the third shadow that had joined ours on the street (the morning sun was to our backs). Shirou, after a brief moment of confusion, detected our unwelcome guest as well and stopped. Together, in eerily perfect unison, we looked behind us.

"…Don't mind me."

A small 'shoo-ing' gesture.

"Just keep talking about your feelings for each other."

_Say _**WHAT**_ now?!_

"Tohsaka-san!" Shirou exclaimed indignantly, his face flushing as I merely stared in slack-jawed astonishment at the very notion, the tips of my ears growing hot. _Us?! Me? Him? What in the 9 Circles of Hell gave you _that_ horrifying idea?!_

Rin Tohsaka—honor student, idol of a good portion of the student body, intelligent and calculating to frightening levels, image of a model student, walking tech-bane, considered a tsundere by the general public—crossed her arms as she regarded us with her usual arrogance. Her school uniform was crisp and in order, and her dark hair was done up in her signature pigtail look, her dark green eyes observing us intently. A mischievous smile formed on her face, sending shivers down my spine as I considered what she might have in store for us.

…None of them were good.

"What? I head out onto the street, ready for the first day of our second year, and what do my ears catch on the morning breeze? Emiya-kun and the NPC talking about their _tender feelings_."

Was it strange if my relief at her not catching the rest of our conversation nearly overrode the fact that she thought Shirou and I were a 'thing'?

"Hey! I'm not an NPC, _Tohsaka_," I said irritably, not up to the courtesy Shirou had offered to her by adding the -san suffix. "It's _Hikaru Yukino_. Get that in your prissy little head, understand?"

Her smile widened as she scoffed, "_Of course_ you would have a generic name like 'Hikaru'. Not only is your name weak, your face is so bland, anyone would mistaken you for an NPC."

"Why, I oughta—"

"Don't, Karu!" Shirou grabbed my shoulder as I took a step towards Rin, my fists shaking. "You can't hurt a girl on the first day, let alone Tohsaka-san! She's not worth it!" he hissed in my ear.

"_Hand. Off. Shoulder_. You're only feeding the obscene idea she has in her vile head."

"Sorry!"

As Shirou quickly let go, I reluctantly backed down, scowling at the Academy's top student…er, one of them, at least…I think. Whatever. _She'll get what's coming to her in due time_, I vowed to myself, making sure that my intent was evident in the glare I gave her. A barely perceptible narrowing of her eyes was the only indication that she caught my promise. The smile never left her face.

"We _**don't**_ have feelings for each other—take your yaoi fantasies elsewhere, _Tohsaka_."

"Whatever you say, _**NPC**_."

"Hey, hey! Let's just all calm down a bit, okay?" Shirou interjected, stepping between us as he indicated with a nod of his head towards the school. "It's the first day, you guys! Let's focus on that, hmm? Who knows what new students we might have this year?" He slung an arm around each of our shoulders with an encouraging smile, all but forcing us to start walking again.

"Actually, I heard something interesting about this year. Apparently, we're going to have a bunch of newcomers attending while their school gets rebuilt, or renovated, or…something like that." Rin said, excitement creeping into her voice at the thought of the new victims—er, _fellow students_.

_Thank you, Shirou, for such a welcome diversion…_

"'Rebuilt'? What could possibly have happened to their school?" the ginger inquired worriedly, knitting his brow.

"I'm not quite sure. Kirei-san wasn't all too clear on those details."

"If it's coming from a guy like him, I doubt it's anything good." I muttered absently as the school gates came into view.

"Hmm…I admit, the NPC has a point."

…_Well, it was good while it lasted._

* * *

I hissed under my breath as I rubbed my bruised jaw, inwardly vowing never to come in between Rin and Karu when they were at each other's throats. Forcibly separating them was a bad idea; I could still feel _her_ nails scratching at me, and of course, _his_ accidental left hook to my jaw…

_This day, and never again…_

"Look…sorry, man. I didn't think I'd hit you."

"No, no, it's fine, Karu! Better me than having any of you hurt!" I said quickly, dismissing his apology with a wave. The look on his face showed that he wasn't reassured at all by my accompanying smile; he merely frowned—an action that came across as more of a glare, what with the bags under his eyes, but I knew he bore no real animosity towards me.

"Well, at least _**I**_ had the decency not to lay a hand on Emiya-kun."

…_Oh, no._

"Is that so, Miss Pigtails? Then what are those scratch marks on his neck?"

"…_EH?!_ You NPC, I'll—"

"Guys…seriously!" I exclaimed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I felt a headache rapidly approaching. Granted, it was probably going to be due to my restless night, but still… "You're starting to make a scene; can't we all just _get along_ this first day back?"

"But he—"

"But she—"

"_Enough_, or I'm pressing charges."

…

…_Huh. Well what do you know? That shut 'em up pretty quickly…_

Karu's hands twitched as he tried his damnest to match Rin's obviously superficial smile. I sighed inwardly—I knew he currently wanted nothing more than to wring her neck for the NPC comment again. He was a lot crabbier than usual because of his fitful sleep last night, too. Hopefully, things would be better tomorrow.

"Well, _**Tohsaka-san**_, should we hurry over to our places for the morning assembly?"

"Why, yes, _**Yukino-kun**_, I think we should. Will you be accompanying us shortly, Emiya-kun?"

They both turned to me expectantly, their phony smiles twitching. Murder of the highest degree blazed in their eyes, sending a chill down my spine and raising the hairs on the back of my neck. I couldn't tell if such frightening amounts of hostility was directed towards _me_, or at each other.

_I desperately hope it's the latter…_

"…_Really,_ you guys."

The smiles shattered, replaced by the rapid retorts I knew I should have been expecting.

"You're never satisfied, are you? I mean, _really_—"

"What more do you _want_ from us, Shirou?! It's bad enough that I—"

"—and there was also the time when you—"

"—this _thing of unholy origins_ having to follow us—"

…Oh, if only they realized that they were actually on the same side for once.

* * *

"…Go ahead."

"…Hm? What do you mean?"

"I know you want to say it, so just…say it, already."

"Karu, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Geez, you're hopeless…'I told you so'? Remember that little phrase, Shirou?"

"Ah…Oh! I remember now!"

"So? Are you going to say it, or what?"

"Karu, this isn't really what's important; it's the _other_ premonitions that—"

"Just say it, damn it…!"

"Erm…I told you so…?"

I slammed my head face-first onto my desk, grumbling to myself as Shirou merely offered a sheepish grin. The ginger had been right all along: the both of us were in the same class for the year. Luckily, that pigtailed she-devil was in a different room…

"So…which of the Eiyuu Academy's students do you think will be in our class?" Shirou asked as he pulled up a chair from a nearby desk to sit next to me. Our other classmates were still mingling with each other, and some were even out in the hallway. Whoever our homeroom teacher was, he/she hadn't shown up yet—they were probably trying to figure out which of the students would be assigned to ours.

"I dunno. I hope one of them isn't that weird guy with the bug-eyes and oily hair. I got shivers just from _looking_ at him." I said, shaking my head in a futile attempt to dispel the memory.

During the morning assembly, Principal Kotomine had revealed the news (that the both of us kind of knew already) that our school would be hosting the Eiyuu Academy students for the year until their school was finished with its…renovations. They stood a little ways apart from the rest of the school body when the principal had called them in, and I have to say, they seemed like a motley bunch. It appeared as if everyone from all walks of life could be found somewhere in that sea of black uniforms. However, there was also something that they all seemed to share…

…It may have been just me, but I could've sworn I could almost feel an _extremely_ faint aura of power that promised to be almost overwhelming if it wasn't suppressed somehow.

…Then again, most of them were bluebloods, so maybe that 'aura' I perceived was just a part of their arrogance and/or pride?

"Yeah…me too," Shirou mused as he nodded in agreement. "Did you see that one big guy with the muscles and the dreadlocks?"

"Steroids. He's definitely taking steroids; _NO ONE_ can _possibly_ have that many rock-hard muscles in their body. That's just…crazy!"

"Yup…pretty berserk."

His comment was quiet, almost as if he wasn't even aware of what he had just said. The ginger's brow furrowed slightly at that fact, mirroring my own. _There's something odd about that sentence…_ The thought barely formed in my mind before we both ended up smiling slightly, driven by some strange instinct—or rather, gut feeling—that made us feel compelled to do so.

"So…any idea who our homeroom teacher is?" I asked, casually leaning back in my seat with my hands folded behind my head.

The ginger shrugged. "All I know is that it's not Fuji-nee…for better or for worse, depending on how you look at it."

I couldn't help but grin savagely as a possibility suddenly occurred to me. "She's not _Tohsaka's_ homeroom teacher, is she?"

"…I cannot confirm nor deny that assumption."

To his credit, Shirou managed to keep a straight face while he said that, which made vengeance that much sweeter.

_Oh, yes. Torashinai would taste the blood of a she-devil…Perhaps, if I'm lucky, it will develop a taste for it!_

"All right, all right! Settle down, everyone!" a deep voice rumbled from the doorway, commanding total attention.

We both looked up to see a tall, mountain of a man sauntering into the classroom, his dark suit looking a bit tight on his heavily muscled frame. A pair of glasses rested on his nose, though I had the niggling suspicion that he didn't really need them, and that it was only to give him the appearance of a professional…That aside, he had the reddest hair I had ever seen, and an equally fiery beard to match. It complimented well with his tanned skin tone, though.

Our classmates hurried to their places, with Shirou returning the chair to its rightful spot and moving along to his own seat. All the while, the man—our homeroom teacher, most likely—stood at the front of the room with his massive arms folded across his chest, a broad grin on his face. Once everyone was properly seated, he surveyed the class one last time before letting loose a boisterous laugh.

"Ha-ha! Yes, yes, I shall look forward to conquering this institution as well! I can see the limitless potential in your eyes and the unspoken dreams that lay within!"

…This, of course, made us all confused as hell.

The man forged on, heedless of the puzzled—and maybe a little fearful—looks on our faces. "Comrades! I am your homeroom teacher, Iskandar! You may also refer to me as Mr. Alexander, if that way is easier for you!"

A classmate of ours hesitantly raised a hand. "…Alexander-sensei?"

His grin widened as he stroked his beard, obviously pleased. "Ah, you Japanese truly _are_ as polite as they come! 'Alexander-_sensei_'…I like that!"

I shared a glance with Shirou. It appeared that our homeroom teacher was a bit…eccentric.

"Alexander-sensei…might you be from the Eiyuu Academy?"

…_Oh, yeah. The teachers would switch with each other every week to accommodate their jobs…_

Unconsciously, I sat up with renewed interest.

"Such a foolish question!" Iskandar exclaimed with a booming laugh. "Of course I am, boy! Can you not tell from the aura of pure glory that I exude? Whatever made you think otherwise?"

"W—Well, I heard rumors that Einzbern-sensei was the new English teacher, but I wasn't too sure, since someone said it would be a guy instead—"

He waved off our classmate's words, chuckling with amusement as the student slumped quietly in his seat. "Spineless, as expected of the first campaign…Worry not, comrades! By the end of the year, I shall help you to develop a backbone—then you can stand tall and puff out your chest with pride! The world shall be at your fingertips!"

…Needless to say, we all stared.

"Ahem…but yes, I taught World History and Classics at the Eiyuu Academy. I also coached wrestling and am a sponsor of the Equestrian Club. By any chance, do you have a club like that around here?"

Collectively, we all shook our heads.

"Pity…" Iskandar said with a sigh, clearly disappointed as he opened up his teacher's notebook. "But we really must get going; busy day ahead of us!"

Roll call passed on without incident, though he chuckled a bit at each name that he thought amusing. Surprisingly, not too many people were offended by it. I waited patiently, though my head threatened to fall back on my desk—my eyelids felt so _damn_ heavy…

"…Aaaand…Yukino?"

"Here." I called back, relieved that attendance was finally over.

_Now I can sleep…_

"Well, comrades in arms, now we can get to the real fun! Your new classmates have been itching to sit down for a while now, so let's relieve them of that burden, hm?"

…_Damn it. I can't zone out for_ that.

With great effort, I forced myself to prop my elbow up on my desk and rest my chin in the palm of my hand, thus supporting my head. I blinked rapidly in an attempt to fight back my sleepiness, stifling a yawn. _At least Shirou's holding up well…C'mon, Karu! Focus! There'll be time for sleep later!_

"Well, my retainers? You don't want to stand out there all day, do you?" Iskandar called, the biggest smile on his face as he motioned with a hand for the people outside to come in from the hallway.

"Last time I checked, none of us had pledged loyalty to you just yet." a voice chuckled, warm as a summer breeze.

The voice belonged to a lithe young man in a black uniform, who was among the first to enter the room, his kind amber eyes taking in his new classmates with genuine interest and curiosity. There was a beauty mark below his right eye, and a single forelock from his messy dark hair dangled casually in front of his noble face. If I was a girl, I probably would've considered him 'handsome'—already my female classmates were whispering excitedly at the appearance of this good-looking youth.

His companions—another boy and two girls—filed in after him, observing the students with the same sort of curiosity. The other male in the group was a tall young man with messy chestnut hair casually covering one of his forest-green eyes. He had an easy smile on his face, and his hands were jammed into his pockets, serving to further his relaxed demeanor. The two girls next to him…

…_Twins?_ I thought, my focus sharpening as I successfully fought back my drowsiness (for the time being, anyway). _Nah, more like cousins, maybe. There are some differences between them…_

Indeed there were. Although both of them had blond hair and the same confident demeanor, the girl on the left was shorter and…bustier? The tips of my ears grew hot at that realization, and I forced myself to take stock of her other features, trying to ignore that area. Her ahoge was longer than her companion's and her hair was slightly different, even though they both had their hair done up in a practical bun—hers was tied back with a red ribbon, by the way. Her green eyes were also…warmer, and of a lighter shade than the other girl's, and her rosy lips had curled into a smug smirk.

She was…

* * *

…Stoic.

That was the first word that came to mind when I saw the blond-haired girl standing calmly to the right of her chestnut-haired companion. 'Beautiful' came to mind as well, fast on the heels of the first…for indeed she was. Her ahoge was shorter than her other blond-haired counterpart and she was taller by a few inches—3 at the most. Her long hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon into a bun, much like the other girl's style, but unlike the other girl…her emerald eyes bore a sort of glint to them; a hardness along with that passive expression.

I felt a twinge of sadness at that. _What could possibly have caused such a thing?_ I found myself wondering, inwardly hoping that by the end of the year…perhaps that hardened emerald would soften, if even somewhat.

"Ha-ha! I'll have your loyalty eventually, my comrades! A conqueror does not give up so easily!" Iskandar's voice snapped me out of my musings.

I straightened up, suddenly noticing that I had been staring at that girl with the blue ribbon. _Damn it, I hope none of them noticed, especially her…_

Fate was merciful to me, it seemed—they had their gazes fixed on my other classmates. I sighed in relief and relaxed my posture, careful not to look too much at her. I hazarded a glance in Karu's direction for lack of anywhere else to look, but my view of him was obscured by another student's head…_Heh. I wouldn't be surprised if he's managed to fall asleep already._

"Right! So…introduction time, my friends! Then you'll finally get to sit down, eh?"

The young man with the messy dark hair and forelock bowed at the waist, giving a smile that nearly had half of the female population of the class swooning in their seats.

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. A pleasure to meet you."

His lankier companion merely bowed his head, doffing an imaginary hat as he grinned.

"Robin Evergreen. Nice meetin' you guys."

My breath hitched as the stoic blond bowed politely, managing a small smile that still conveyed her beauty.

"Arturia Pendragon. I look forward to our time together."

…_Arturia Pendragon, huh?_ I tested the name out, my mouth unconsciously forming each syllable as I committed her name to memory.

The shorter blond gave an extravagant bow, waving her hand with a theatrical flourish as an arrogant smirk found its way onto her dainty features.

"Nero Augustus! Feel free to shower us with your praise!"

"Let's do our best this year!" four voices chorused, their distinct timbres weaving together harmoniously.

* * *

**A/N:**** So…I had fun writing this. :3 Well, the next few chapters, more like. First chapters usually start off a bit slow, don't they? Beginnings have never really been my strong point—I'm more of a middle-person. Ha-ha…The 'middling sort'…**

**Lame historical joke aside…I must forewarn you, my fellow readers, that this fic might take things slow a bit. I firmly believe in establishing a stable foundation for one's affections, so it won't be any of that 'love-at-first-sight' crap that usually plagues the world these days.**

**They will see the worst of each other.**

**They will see the best of each other.**

**They will see for themselves if they truly desire to be with the other after all is said and done.**

**And I will make sure that they have to work their asses off to achieve their happy endings.**

…**If there is one.**

**:3**

**Reviews would be appreciated—they tell me if there's interest out there. :D**

_**Never forget.  
**__**Always, somewhere…  
**__**Someone might read this.  
**__**As long as I remember that…  
**__**I am not alone.**_


	2. Cousins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fate/Extra, Fate/Zero _or _Fate/Stay Night_. They both belong to TYPE-MOON.

**A/N:** **Hmm…so writing here is like credit, isn't it? I have not yet established any sort of credibility, so people would be more hesitant to invest…Very interesting, indeed…**

**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.**

**Recently, I've realized that my Author's Notes were a bit…long, so I will try to trim them down a bit for the sake of everyone's eyes. Or…save it for the end? That just won't do for this chapter…!**

**Anyway…even though I've introduced our favorite crimson-clad Emperor as Nero Augustus, there's a little plot bunny who whispers that I should make use of her full name somewhere farther down the road. Probably around the 'serious' portions of this fic. Therefore, she will be known as Nero Augustus in general, but her friends will be aware that her full name is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. A tad confusing, yes…but Chapter 3 should sort of clear that up.**

**Before we get to the main event, I'd like to thank Azuregrimoire for being the first reviewer! I was getting worried that this idea wasn't as amusing as I thought it would be. xD;; But in regards to your theories, kind sir/madam…you have the love interests mixed up a bit. No matter! And to give you something to look forward to…there is a theatre arc coming up in the near future. A certain Flower of Olympia can't resist that one, eh? :3**

**Shout out to Soulbow109 as well for being the second reviewer! From the start, I wanted to include Broskandar in the fic, but he was too old to be a student. xD Therefore…the best teacher ever.**

…**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Cousins**_

_A barren field of swords beneath an amber sky._

_A…boy? With red hair?_

_Wait, where am I again…? Swords in the ground, I think…_

"_You have to focus!"_

_His hands grab my shoulders, shaking them roughly as his amber eyes plead with mine._

"_You can't let this happen! It's…_completely_ off! _Way off!_"_

_He yells in my face as I try to remember where I am._

_A field…was it? But a field of _what_, exactly?_

"_Don't you get it?! He's going to steal _your_ Sab—"_

* * *

"…Lively bunch. Simply _pleasant_ to be around."

"Pffft. All because one of them was checking out your ass?"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, you two. It was only the first day; give the EA students some slack."

"'EA'?" Karu and Rin inquired at the same time, earning a brief scowl in each other's direction at the (unfortunate?) coincidental timing of their question.

"That sounds like a weapon that can split the heavens in half..." the honor student muttered absently as she crossed her arms, indignantly turning her head away from my friend with her nose in the air.

…_Wait, what—_

"Care to enlighten us, Shirou?" Karu prompted, actively ignoring our other companion by speeding up his pace and subtly pressuring me to follow. Given human inclinations, I unconsciously did so, leaving Rin slightly behind.

"It's short for Eiyuu Academy. Since our schools are both Academies in a sense, it would be confusing to refer to each other as 'the Academy students'. Therefore, EA for them and SA for us. Easy, right?" I explained, grinning.

He blinked. "Erm…I suppose so. It needs better names, but it…works, I guess."

"The only problem is getting everyone else to follow your lead, Emiya-kun. Personally, I prefer 'Eiyuu' and 'Seihai'." Rin suddenly remarked from my left (which startled the hell out of me, but I didn't let them know that).

Karu stroked his chin, a thoughtful look crossing his face. I noticed then that the bags were gone from under his eyes, indicating that he had gotten more of a rest than the previous night. _You too, huh? If I'm correct, it was probably only one dream this time instead of that other onslaught, right…?_ I made a mental reminder to ask him about it later when we are alone. The shaggy-haired boy nodded to himself as if in agreement with his conclusion. "Actually, it's not too much of a problem. I'm sure that everyone will catch on eventually—I wouldn't be surprised if the EA students have arrived at a similar idea."

"Converting already, NPC?"

_C'mon, this morning was going off so well…!_

Instead of snapping at her like I fully expected him to, Karu merely sighed heavily as he kneaded his forehead. "Can we save this for _after_ school, Tohsaka? I have to deal with an arrogant egotist for most of the day, and I really don't need this right now."

I think even _she_ was surprised at his change of behavior, while mine was more along the lines of sympathy—I'd imagine sitting beside _her_ wouldn't be easy to deal with any day…Rin pursed her lips into a hard line, silent for a moment before she gave her own weary sigh. "Well…better an egotist than an Irishman staring at your butt the whole class time and commenting to his snarky friend."

A faint grin danced across his lips at that. "I believe in our class, the roles are reversed in that regard. The Irishman is having _his_ butt being stared at."

Rin inclined her head, curious. "Oh? Who's the Irishman in _your_ class? We have a guy named Cu Chulainn, or something weird like that."

"His name is Diarmuid," I answered as we neared the school gates. "Though, his last name is a killer to pronounce, so I doubt anyone would call him by that."

To our surprise, recognition actually flared up in her eyes at this bit of news as we entered the school grounds. Some of the EA students were already mingling with the SA students, while others kept to their respective groups—an observation I found disappointing. _We have so much to learn from each other!_ I lamented inwardly. I felt certain that things would change by the end of the year…hopefully.

"Oh, _that_ guy! Kotone-chan was telling me about the unbelievably handsome Eiyuu student of class 2-B the other day."

"By unbelievably handsome, do you mean me?" a voice asked cheerfully from nearby.

We both looked up to see Robin coming up from behind us, having just arrived at school as well. The tall student had his bag casually slung over a shoulder and was holding his hand up in a sort of friendly wave of hello. He had that easy smile on his face from yesterday, a laugh in his eyes as he matched our stride. "My apologies, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation."

"Ah, good morning, Evergreen-san." I greeted him, bowing my head slightly in acknowledgement. To my right, Karu merely gave a gruff "Mornin'", no doubt more focused on trying to steel himself for Nero's attitude later.

"Just call me Robin. 'Evergreen-san' just sounds too formal for my tastes," he said with a laugh. "Forgive me for forgetting this next part, but…what were your names again? Yesterday was just such a blur!"

"I'm Shirou Emiya, and this is my friend, Hikaru Yukino—family and friends usually call him Karu."

"So you mean only _you_ call him that, Emiya-kun." Rin muttered with a private chuckle, earning an eye twitch from the shaggy-haired boy.

I decided to ignore her comment. "And this girl here is Rin Tohsaka. She's in class 2-A and a top honor student."

Robin grinned, holding out a hand to her. "Robin Evergreen. At your service, m'lady."

Rin stared in surprise for a moment, before hesitantly shaking his hand. He bent down and kissed her hand like a knight would to a damsel, his grin widening mischievously as her face immediately flushed red enough to put Iskandar's hair to shame. She spluttered a bit before stammering, "Stu—Stupid Emiya-kun!"

_Wait, how am I—_

I couldn't even finish my thought before the honor student hit me in the face with her school bag, running off afterwards. Karu and Robin could only stare, caught completely off guard as I fell backwards from the force of her blow, my head hitting the ground with a dull 'thud'. Black shapes slowly formed across my vision as I passed out, vaguely aware of my companions reaching out for me.

_Damn it…_I thought distantly. _This is so lame, getting knocked out by a school bag on the second day of school…_

My eyes closed.

…_I hope Arturia doesn't see me like this._

* * *

"Ha-ha! Emiya-san sure is heavier than I thought!" Robin remarked as we carried the unconscious ginger up the stairs.

"Tell me about it. Muscle is heavier than fat—the guy needs to stop working out!" I grunted as we finally made it to the second floor. I nearly lost my grip on Shirou—my hands were looped under his armpits while Robin had a hold of his legs—but quickly found a better purchase before his head could hit the floor…again. Fortunately, when that she-devil's attack knocked him out, no one else was entering the school grounds yet. It took some doing, but together we had managed to sneak him upstairs without any of the other students who had already arrived from seeing him…

"My, my…what have we here?"

…I spoke too soon.

I stiffened as I suddenly realized who that voice belonged to. Robin peered past me and raised a hand in greeting once he spotted the newcomer, managing to keep Shirou aloft with his other hand. "Ah! Woke up early, I see!"

I cursed under my breath as he confirmed exactly who I thought it was. I didn't need to turn around to see who was there, most likely with her hands on her hips in that clichéd pose. _That haughty, demanding, loud-mouthed, short—_

"At least you have some courtesy, Robin. You there! How dare you have the audacity to keep your back turned on one such as myself!"

Reluctantly, I craned my head to look at her, scowling. "Well excuuuuuuuuse me, _Empress_. It's rather hard to do so when you're carrying someone who's unconscious, don't you think?"

Nero Augustus stood in the middle of the hallway with her hands on her hips—as I expected—her emerald eyes widening slightly in surprise at my gruff tone. I hurriedly brushed past her, silently urging my taller companion to speed up before she could start asking questions that I didn't really feel like answering. _If she got word of what _really_ happened to Shirou, I know she'll never let him live it down…_

I slid open the door to the nurse's office with my foot, tripping a bit in my rush as we brought in the unconscious ginger. Sakura Matou, a shy girl with long purple hair and similar-colored eyes, looked up from where she was reorganizing some medications, clearly not expecting anyone to be hurt this early in the school day. Heck, school hadn't even started yet!

"Yukino-kun? What are you—Ah! Sempai!" She quickly darted over to us as we deposited Shirou on one of the beds available for the students who needed them. "What happened to him? Is he…?"

"Knocked out. Someone, erm…came running by when he turned the corner and he got slammed into a wall, where he hit his head." I lied, hoping it would suffice. Robin helped by nodding along with my explanation, lending credence to my words.

"Oh? And who might have done so?" a familiar voice inquired from my shoulder.

I hate to admit it, but I started a bit at Nero's sudden appearance—though I probably should have been expecting her to follow us anyway…The red-ribboned blond smirked at my reaction as she left her spot from behind me to stand at my side instead. She came up a little above my shoulders, though if you count her ahoge—which I don't—she'd be at my chin.

Still short, at any rate.

"I didn't know you'd be so jumpy, plebeian. Are you that startled by my magnificence?" she remarked smugly, no doubt sneaking up on me to get back at my impudence from earlier.

My eye twitched as the tips of my ears grew hot with embarrassment. _This girl…_ "Oh, right. Because your 'magnificence' is so overwhelming, I do believe I feel a bit _nauseated_." I scoffed, trying to hide my discomfort with an irritable scowl.

From my left, Robin made a sound that came across as a mix between a choke and a laugh. "Ohhhh! You are as good as dead, my friend!"

Nero's scowl rivaled my own as she glared me down…er, _up_. (I'd imagine with the height difference, it would be an amusing sight to see.) "You must have some nerve indeed to insult me so, plebeian. I dare say, I had yet to meet someone until now who would have the gall to offend my glory in such a boorish manner."

"Maybe if you'd stop looking down on me so much from the get go—"

I paused in what would be the beginnings of a tirade, remembering the situation at hand. Shirou needed to be taken cared of. Meanwhile, the short blonde's fists were shaking, no doubt itching to make me pay for my slander. "What am I doing? I don't have time for this…Sakura-san, do you think you can look after Shirou until he wakes up?"

The purple-haired girl nodded affirmatively, rushing over to her desk to write down his name on the sign-in chart. "I'll send him on his way afterwards. You'll have to tell your homeroom teacher, but this chart should clear him up if any problems arise regarding attendance."

I managed a slight smile as I turned to go. "Thanks, Sakura-san. I'm sure he'd be grateful for your help."

Was it just me, or was she blushing as she glanced over to look at Shirou?

I resolutely decided to ignore Nero on my way out, despite her prodding at me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Her words became a buzz in my ears as I tuned her out, but I couldn't quite get over the fact that she was constantly poking at my back. Of course, with the way the morning was going so far, my patience ran out and I promptly slid the door in her face, cutting her off mid-rant.

Then I proceeded to run like hell before she could catch up and kill me.

* * *

"…_Ugh!_ The nerve of that boy!"

Robin couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he beheld the short blond fuming before the door. If Hikaru Yukino had any sense to him, he'd know to lie low for a bit today. He had to admit, Nero's personality took some getting used to—it didn't surprise him in the least that she had already infuriated the boy with her prideful nature. With any luck, he'd learn to accept it.

"Robin, can you _believe_ his impudence?! To shut the door in my face without even a single retort…! My artful words are wasted on this plebeian!" Nero exclaimed, storming back to where they stood watching with amusement. The exasperation on her face was entertainment in itself.

"Just give him time, Claudius. It's only the second day." he reassured her, waving away the subject of Hikaru dismissively as he addressed her by her second name—something she only permitted to those she considered friends. Nero looked unconvinced as she bit her bottom lip, furrowing her brow. The girl named Sakura turned away from where she had placed a damp cloth on Shirou's forehead, walking over to the incensed blond.

"Augustus-san…how do you feel? Are you sure you do not want to take another dose before you go?" she asked, a touch of worry entering her voice.

Nero shook her head firmly, crossing her arms as she briefly closed her eyes tiredly. The action did not go unnoticed, as the tall Eiyuu student observed then that her face was slightly paler than usual. Granted, there remained a warm flush—especially after yelling at the boy—but still, the fact that her countenance was even _like this_ in the first place…

Robin frowned, all mirth gone from his eyes as he took on an unusually serious air about him. "Claudius…has she—"

"She will be out of town for a while, Robin," the red-ribboned blond said flatly, glaring at him in a way that left no room for arguments—they would not discuss it here. "I'm perfectly _fine_…unless you are implying that you doubt my fortitude?"

He sighed, running a hand through his messy chestnut hair. "Geez…no need to get so worked up over it. I was just asking."

"You would do well to keep your nose out of private matters, then."

A sort of awkward silence descended shortly upon the conscious occupants in the nurse's office, broken only when Sakura hesitantly cleared her throat—an action that Robin couldn't help but describe as 'cute'. "So, um…you're fine with the current dose?"

Nero sighed heavily, touching a hand to her forehead. "On second thought, perhaps I need just a smaller additional dose. That insolent plebeian will no doubt prove to be trying this day."

* * *

…_I have to admit, without Shirou around to talk to, it's awfully boring in here_, I thought to myself as I flicked another wad of paper towards the garbage bin. It bounced off the edge and joined the rest of its brethren scattered nearby on the floor. Cleaning up would be a hassle later, but at this time…I _seriously_ had nothing better to do. Issei was at a class council meeting, and everyone else I usually talked to were in other classes. _Hell_, even _Shinji Matou_ hadn't reared his ugly little head yet, so I couldn't pass the time by trading insults, and maybe fists. The only EA student in our class at the moment—Diarmuid—was surrounded by my peers, leaving striking up a conversation with him out of the question.

_Speaking of which, where's Robin? I thought he'd leave right after me…_

A shadow fell over me, and I glanced up, surprised that I would be approached this early in the day.

…The first thing I saw were emerald eyes and blond hair, so I think I can be forgiven if I initially overreacted _just_ a bit.

"_Ack!_ If you seriously think I'm going to get down and plead for mercy, then—"

"What in God's name are you rattling on about?" the newcomer inquired in a puzzled manner, her tones lacking Nero's arrogance and flair.

_Wait a sec…'flair'?_

I blinked a few times, finally realizing exactly _who_ was standing over me…Arturia Pendragon. She looked immaculate and crisp in her black Eiyuu Academy uniform, and those green eyes were piercing questioningly into mine, a small frown on her face at my outburst. Of course…I immediately felt bad for snapping at her unnecessarily; it's hard enough being in a new school and all.

"Ah…look, I'm really sorry about that. I thought you were Ner—_Augustus-san_ for a moment," I apologized quickly, my face reddening in embarrassment as I held up my hands in front of me in defense. "It's an honest mistake with how similar you two look."

She arched a delicate golden eyebrow at my words, silent for a moment. Just when I thought she'd tell me off, a faint smile danced across her lips. "Ah, I see…My cousin's antics _do_ tend to irritate some people, so I must apologize on her behalf. Please don't judge her _too_ harshly—she can still be somewhat of a child at times."

"No, no, no! You don't have to apologize, Pendragon-san," I said, failing to fight back a grin at her appraisal of her…_cousin_, was it? "I can see that in her, actually…A little _too_ well, if you ask me. But, ah…was there something I could help you with?"

Arturia blinked once, and then nodded, as if remembering what she had originally approached me for. "Yes…I was wondering if you knew where the nurse's office was. I may have sprained my wrist a bit this morning during practice and an ice pack would definitely help to ease the pain."

_Oh God, the nurse's office…Nero's probably still hanging around there if Her Haughtiness hasn't shown her pretty little head yet—Wait…sprained wrist?_

Yup, that seemed to be the case. I hadn't noticed until now—what with my mistaking her for Nero and the subsequent outburst—but the stoic blond was gingerly holding her left hand off to the side, careful not to brush it against anything. Her wrist was red and a little swollen; a small dark splotch indicating the bleeding beneath the skin. Whatever had happened to her this morning didn't seem too bad—an ice pack would be fine. It was probably just _really_ bruised instead of full-out sprained.

"Huh. That doesn't seem _too _worrisome. The nurse's office is on the second floor; you should be able to see a sign, but if you don't, it's the third door on the right if you take the nearest stairwell from here." I answered, pointing over my shoulder in the direction of the stairs in question.

Arturia may seem like a pretty nice person, but there was no way in hell I'd accompany her and confront Nero again.

She nodded as she committed my directions to memory, turning to me before she left. "Thank you, um…"

"Hikaru Yukino," I said as I dipped my head slightly—my equivalent of a bow from where I sat. "My friends usually call me Karu."

"Thank you, Hikaru-san," Arturia said, that ghost of a smile crossing her face again. "And you need not call me 'Pendragon-san'—'Arturia' is fine."

I blinked. _You're so much more polite than Nero…Are you sure you two are related?_ I wanted to ask, but instead settled for, "Oh. Well, then…it was nice talking with you, Arturia-san."

As soon as the stoic blond had left the classroom, a knot of dread suddenly slammed into my stomach, taking me completely by surprise. I nearly doubled over from the shock of such a thing, but thankfully, I had my desk to grab onto for support. No one else had noticed the sudden change, though. The only indication they would have that something was amiss would have been the slight screech of my chair as it moved an inch or two.

_What the hell…?_

My hands were growing clammier and a cold chill was creeping down my spine, as if a Yuki-Onna had breathed on me. My stomach was churning violently and my heartbeat was wild…yet I found myself realizing that I recognized this particular feeling of dread. Yes…it was the same as in my dreams—the same anxiety from the other day!

_Why…?_ I thought to myself, trying to calm down before anyone could notice and ask what the matter was. _Why am I feeling like this? Why the hell are my _dreams_ doing this to me?!_

Something…

Something might be wrong. Something yet to come.

…_But what?_

* * *

…Someone was poking at my arm.

Or rather, my bicep, it seems…Correction; someone was definitely _stroking_ my bicep.

_That's…a bit weird_, I thought as I finally surfaced from the murky depths of unconsciousness. _And more than a liiiiiiittle creepy._

I opened my eyes.

Sakura Matou was leaning over me, her ample breasts pressed against my arm, and her face flushed with _God-knows-what_ running through her mind as she stroked my _other_ arm rather seductively. Her breathing was heavy, as if she could barely restrain herself from doing…_something_. I hardly had the time to wonder at my fate before she suddenly let loose a shuddering sigh, not unlike that of a person right after their climax…

She hadn't noticed I finally woke up…

…which was fine with me, since I promptly fainted from the weirdness of it all.

* * *

"…should try to keep it pressed the whole day. It should be fine then. Wait…let me go get something to tie it down with. Maybe that will help?"

"Thank you, Sakura-san. I'll remember to return the ice pack before I leave school."

…_Huh? There's someone else here…? That sounds like…_

I hesitantly opened my eyes, hoping that what I'd seen earlier was just a bad dream, and that Sakura wasn't hovering over me again with her—

The purple-haired girl was suddenly pushed to the back of my mind as recognition hit me.

…_Oh, damn._

"Ah! Sempai, you're finally awake!" Sakura exclaimed from where she was getting some bindings from the medical supply cabinet, clearly relieved.

"Y—Yeah…" I mumbled, sitting up from the bed as I tried hard not to glance _too often_ at the _other_ person in the room. I could feel the heat rising to my face as I began to wonder exactly how long she had been there. _Geez…do I drool in my sleep? Oh God, I probably do…And she probably _saw_ it too…!_

"Ah. You're in my class…are you not?" Arturia Pendragon asked uncertainly, her head inclined as she tried to recall if I was. Her golden hair was done up in a practical bun again with the blue ribbon, those emerald eyes looking at me curiously.

"Y—Yes, I am! My name's Shirou Emiya, and I, uh…I sit behind you in class." I answered, trying to keep my voice from betraying my jittery nerves.

The EA student nodded, offering a thin smile. I noticed then that she was sitting down with her left hand resting on Sakura's desk, and pressing an ice pack against it with her other hand. Though she did not show it on her stoic face, I could see by the brief flashes of pain in her eyes that her injury was throbbing on and off.

"My name is Arturia Pendragon, though I believe you already know that. It is much easier for a Seihai Academy student, no? You have all undoubtedly known each other for months." she remarked as Sakura scurried over to begin binding the ice pack to her wrist.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's a bit daunting at first, but everyone—well, _mostly_ everyone—is really nice…I hope I'm not being too rude in asking this, but what happened to your school, exactly?"

"Renovations." she deadpanned almost immediately, giving no indication as to _why._

"I…see." I said tentatively as an awkward silence followed her answer, broken only by Sakura's not-quite-helpful cough in an attempt to fill the void. It was clear she wasn't going to speak further on the subject…frustrating as that was.

_What else is there to talk about…? I feel like I can't just randomly say something like, 'So, do you like sports? How 'bout them Hanshin Tigers?', or something equally stupid…_

"So…is there anyone else you've spoken with since yesterday?" I asked for lack of anything else to say. "I know Issei gave you guys a full tour around the school grounds and explained everything you need to be familiar with, so you probably know him already."

A thoughtful look crossed Arturia's face as Sakura finished the bindings, moving to write something down on a chart.

"Yes…I know Issei-san. Although, there were simply so many introducing themselves to us yesterday that their names were but a blur. I'm afraid that it may take a few more days until I can properly identify some of those I've conversed with…However, I _did_ just recently speak with Hikaru-san before I came up here to treat my wrist. He was the one who gave me directions."

"Karu? He's a pretty nice guy—interesting to talk to and fun to hang around with once you really get to know him. He doesn't talk much with everyone else, but he's not exactly the loner type, either," I said, nodding in approval. "He's one of my friends—maybe you could join us for lunch, later?"

_Whoa there, Shirou! Let's not get_ too _ahead of ourselves, shall we? What you're implying is having _Arturia _eat with _you—

"I think I'd like that."

I inwardly shook myself free from my personal mental talk_…Did she really just say…?_

Arturia had a small smile on her face at the thought of having lunch with new people. "The more the merrier, no? Ah, but…do you mind if my cousin were to join us as well? I believe she'd probably feel a tad miffed that she wouldn't be included if I was to eat without her on the second day of school."

"Oh…sure. Augustus-san is welcome to eat with us; I wouldn't want her to feel left out so early in the year."

…_Hey, Shirou…I think you're forgetting something._

"Ah…Sempai? Doesn't Yukino-kun _**not**_ like Augustus-san?" Sakura piped up from where she stood watching the exchange from her desk. "I'm sure this will only end in disaster."

_Right…That._

"Meh…I'm pretty sure Karu will be fine with it."

* * *

_A vast ocean with a warm sun just beyond the waters._

_Floating in this strange environment, I can't help but think that something is missing._

_A…school, maybe?_

_Suddenly, my feet touch solid ground—the roof of a building._

"_Hey! You!"_

_A…boy? With shaggy brown hair?_

_His hands grab my shoulders, his grip strong enough to make me wince in pain as his dark eyes implore me to…_

…_To what?_

"_Listen, everything's screwed up! You _can't_ let things run their course!"_

_Is that…an ocean above us?_

_He shakes me, yelling in my face with a sort of desperation._

"_Get a hold of yourself, man! Can't you feel how _terribly wrong_ it is?!"_

_His anxious shouts grow distant as I try to recall where I am._

_Something beyond these waters…but what? Something bright, something kind, something strong and unwavering…_

"_Yes, just like that! Don't let him take her away from you, understand?! Remember your Emp—"_

* * *

**A/N:** **Hmm…I plan for the dream sequences to be on and off a bit in later chapters. I call it laziness/other RL priorities, but I think it also serves a similar purpose to dreams in general. You can't have dreams like this **_**every**_** night, can you? I think you'd probably go mad, or become desensitized to them and ignore the warnings. :P**

**Anyway, I hope people aren't too miffed with Nero's name. This **_**is**_** an AU, after all, with humor involved—it's not to be taken TOO seriously…**

**Hopefully with a **_**slightly**_** more fleshed out chapter such as this, I can start building that credit, eh? Chapters 3 and 4 were fun to write, too. It'll still be a little longer before things start to pick up pace and the pandemonium begins, though. Maybe by chapter 6 or 7? Till then, it'll have some serious-ish elements. :/ Aside from the theatre arc, there will be a Tamamo arc as well. At least…I'm planning on it. Still have to flesh that idea out a little more, but the general structure is there.**

**Oh, and if anyone would be interested in being a beta for this, please don't hesitate to PM me. Not quite sure how that system works, but I'm pretty sure I'll figure it out…Eventually. Maybe? Hopefully.**

**Reviews would be appreciated—they tell me if there's interest out there. :D**

_**Never forget.  
**__**Always, somewhere…  
**__**Someone might read this.  
**__**As long as I remember that…  
**__**I am never alone.**_


	3. A Difficult Ultimatum

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fate/Extra_, _Fate/Zero_, or _Fate/Stay Night_. Those belong to TYPE-MOON.

**A/N: **_**I. MUST. GAIN. MORE. **__**CREDIT**__**.**_

**Ahem…Anyway, I kinda like how this chapter came out—far from being on par with other fics on this site, but…I'm happy with it. 'cept for the ending. Shirou's dream sequence wasn't as expanded as I wanted it to be. :/ Maybe because their first meeting was such a blur? Don't worry, Shirou sympathizers! He'll get his share of the focus by the time the theatre arc rolls in; I'm really itching to type that one up.**

**Speaking of the theatre arc…which play/musical should be done for that? I'm juggling with a few ideas so far, but I can't decide on one just yet. Therefore…I'd appreciate it if you guys could let me know which one you'd like to see! :D**

_**Phantom of the Opera  
**__**Les Miserables  
**__**West Side Story  
**_**A play/musical take on **_**Fate/Zero  
**_**(something original)**

**With that out of the way…I'd like to thank those of you who've reviewed so far! Thanks for taking the time to comment. :3 And as for AzureGrimoire…sure, let's go with that as the explanation. xD Although, it's funny you keep mentioning Zelretch—there's a brief reference to him in Chapter 4. Maybe I'll include him somewhere farther down the road?**

…**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A Difficult Ultimatum**_

_There is too much blood; my hands fail to staunch the steady flow of crimson as my heart continues on with its duty, wholly oblivious that it is merely serving to quicken my end._

…No…I can't…_I think dimly, fighting to stay conscious despite the temptations of sleep lurking as a black void at the edges of my vision_. I haven't…found any answers…

_I can feel the cold breath of Death trailing down my spine, numbing my senses._

"_I can't…die here…" I mutter weakly._

_Pathetic…Surely I can be much stronger in my conviction?_

_I clench my fists, fighting back through sheer force of will the amount of pain from the earlier killing blow._

"Like hell I'm going to just roll over and die!" _I shout to the heavens…if there exists any in this strange world._

_My body convulses in response and the pain returns tenfold as I cough up more blood, my hands growing slack as the energy leaves me…_

_I am at Death's doorstep._

"_Well spoken, nameless traveler!" a voice calls out from the void, regal and proud. "In__deed! You must fight on regardless of what fate may await you. Even if the world will never hear your voice, never see your perseverance even on the brink of death…know that _**I**_ do. Know that I admire and respect you for such conviction! Now, clench your hands into fists and hold your head high, for your end has yet to come!"_

_A light erupts from the void; bright enough to make my eyes hurt, yet soothing and warm as my body slowly grows lighter, freeing me from my burdens._

_The gentle light dwarfs all until that calming radiance is all there is left._

_Is this…heaven?_

_A hand gently touches my cheek._

…_I know that touch._

_I know those slender fingers, characteristic of a skilled musician…_

_A loving kiss on my forehead…and I realize that I already know those soft lips._

_Those twin pools of emerald…I know them, too._

_She whispers tenderly into my ear, and I can imagine that warm, familiar smile on her face._

"_Praetor…"_

* * *

They're all staring at me. I hate it.

"Now, Yukino-san…no more dozing off, understand?" Iskandar rumbled, gazing down at me sternly from behind those glasses. "You can sleep in your other classes for all I care, but Classics is absolutely off limits, especially when we are covering the _Iliad_. I need your full focus for this lesson."

A few of my classmates snickered at this admonishment and the whispers quickly began in earnest. Fortunately, Iskandar silenced them all with an unusually serious look before anything could go out of hand. The tips of my ears grew hot as I hurriedly sat up from my sprawled position on the floor, rubbing my aching head and not daring to look at anyone. "Y—Yes, sir. It…It won't happen again." I mumbled as I righted my fallen desk and chair, stooping to gather my scattered notes.

"It better not!" our homeroom teacher exclaimed, smiling slightly as if to make up for placing me under the spotlight. "I'd hate to lose you so early on in the campaign! Although, I suppose it is best to make your mistakes in the beginning before the consequences _really_ hit you hard."

With that said, he walked away, continuing the rest of the lesson in his usual booming voice as he headed for the front of the room. I plopped down in my seat, feeling miserable—not only because I had utterly embarrassed myself during class, but also because of that strange dream I had. Already the details were fading away in my mind, but that feeling of desperate longing persisted, along with the uneasiness I had come to expect in their aftermath. If only Iskandar hadn't tipped over my desk, I could've seen who was there…!

As I gathered my things and prepared to resume half-heartedly taking notes, I realized something important…_Eh? Where did my pen go?_ I dared to raise my eyes a bit, trying hard to ignore the furtive glances some of my classmates were still giving me, but I couldn't see if it had rolled down the aisles or not. _That's just great,_ I thought in dismay, cursing under my breath. _If it really did roll away, now I have to get up and retrieve it…_

I turned to my left…and accidentally met Nero's steady gaze.

_Ack! There's no question that she saw what happened; now she's going to tease me for it!_

I bit my lip, waiting for her to start mocking me as per usual…but she didn't. My face flushed slightly redder than it already was as she continued to stare at me silently, those emerald eyes piercing deep into my core. Her expression was unreadable for the first time since I had met her the other day, and I found that I couldn't bring myself to tear my own gaze away. To some, staring right back could be considered creepy, but…I realized that I didn't care. _Were her eyes always like that?_ I thought distantly. _An emerald like Arturia's…but softer somehow…I _know _those eyes…I've seen them before._ I furrowed my brow inwardly as I tried to remember the fleeting images of my dream. _Why hadn't I noticed this until now…?_

_A tender whisper in my ear, and a fond smile as radiant as the setting sun._

"_Praetor…"_

Nero held out something to me, and I blinked in surprise, staring at it for a moment. When I finally realized exactly _what_ it was, my face reddened a bit more for feeling like a complete idiot in not recognizing it on sight. I took back my pen with trembling fingers, inwardly cursing myself all the while for appearing so weak and timid. Although, it's entirely reasonable, as I _just_ embarrassed myself in front of the whole class…but then again, this _is_ Nero I'm talking about…

"It rolled under my seat when you fell." she explained quietly, her expression impassive.

"I, erm…Thanks." I managed to say, utterly taken aback by how serious and quiet she was being. It was such a strange sensation that I almost wished she'd smirk arrogantly at least, to make the situation something that I was used to. Instead, she simply continued to gaze at me for a little longer, subtly knitting her brow before finally turning away to focus on the lesson. I couldn't help but slump my shoulders in relief, glad to get away from that piercing emerald stare.

_Although…it wasn't too bad. There's just something about her eyes…_

I mentally slapped myself, trying to shoo away any crazy thoughts that could spring up.

_Get a hold of yourself, Karu! You've never met her befo—_

A rolled up wad of paper hit me in the head and I looked up, my gaze promising murder to whoever wanted to take a stab at making fun of me. A little farther up, Shirou waved happily in my direction, though his amber eyes betrayed his worry. 'Are you okay?' he mouthed as I relaxed upon realizing it was just him. I smiled reassuringly, albeit a little tiredly. 'Tell you at lunch' I mouthed back, waving away the concerned look he gave me in response to my smile.

…Was it just me, or did he blanch at that?

* * *

_Lunch, lunch, lunch…How do I tell him about_ lunch?! I thought in dismay, trying desperately not to pull my hair out in frustration and attract unwanted attention. The impending deadline was not helping either, as I had roughly 4-5 minutes left in the class period to think of _something_ that would benefit us all…Hopefully something that didn't end in Arturia hating me because my friend and her cousin couldn't get along.

_There's no way he's going to tolerate Nero's presence! He'll get mad at her, she'll insult him, Arturia's gonna hate me, then the world will explode!_ I bit my lip as my mind raced, trying to take notes at the same time but ultimately failing, as my hand kept on shaking from the anxiety bouncing around inside of me. _No, just…just calm down, Shirou. Maybe Karu will be too tired to argue with her. Or maybe they can argue while me and Arturia just talk together?_

…_Pfffffft. As if things would go_ that _well._

"Well, that's all for today, class!" Iskandar finally announced as he closed the large tome on his desk, grinning at the students all the while. Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief at this declaration, earning a merry laugh from the red-haired man up in front. "Come now, the lesson hasn't killed you! Truly _spineless_ you all are…Never forget, comrades: there is always a lesson to everything, even if there does not seem to be any at first glance! And do make sure to study for your test next week—I'm looking at you, Yukino-san!"

I glanced over and saw Karu bolt upright in his chair, his eyes wide in panic at being singled out again by the teacher. Iskandar merely winked as if it were a joke between friends before he gathered his things and left the classroom with a swagger in his large steps. The moment he crossed the threshold, the bell rang, signaling the official end of Classics and the beginning of the hour-long lunch break.

Sighing heavily at my failure to come up with a suitable compromise for the impending conflict, I cleared my desk of my things and organized them as best as I could in my school bag. Just as I took my bento out, Arturia turned around from her spot in the seat directly in front of me.

"So…where shall we be eating, Emiya-san?" she asked quizzically, her own bento box in hand.

I smiled, forgetting the problem at hand as I imagined having a pleasant lunch with her. "Well…we could simply eat here in the classroom if you want. But since it's such a nice and sunny day out, perhaps we could eat outside in the courtyard somewhere?"

"…Outside it is, then." the stoic blond decided with an affirmative nod.

"Hey, Shirou," Karu called tiredly as he stopped beside my desk, holding onto his own lunch. "Ah…Arturia-san, how are you feeling? Is your wrist any better?"

…_Eh? How come _he _gets to call her by first name? I'm stuck on a last-name basis with her!_

Arturia smiled faintly as she held up her bandaged wrist for him to see. "Much better than before; the cold certainly keeps the pain down…Will you be joining us for lunch, Hikaru-san?"

"I'd certainly love to, if you're okay with me tagging along. I could always eat with Issei instead, if you prefer."

_And why is _she _calling him by his first name?! What's going on here? They…they can't _like _each other, can they? It's only the second day—it's too early for that! But then again…that would mean it's early for _me_, too…right?_

"I have no qualms with such an arrangement. I've heard that you two usually eat together, anyway."

"That's good. So…where are you guys eating? Just here?" my friend asked as he gave the classroom a curious once-over.

"Emiya-san thought it would be nice if we took our lunch in the courtyard, since the weather is appropriate for this kind of gathering."

Karu arched an eyebrow at this, realization seeping into his dark eyes as his lips curled into a knowing smile. He looked to me, and I relaxed then, banishing any previous worries I had of them being romantically inclined towards each other. 'Nice job, man!' is what his gaze seemed to say. "That's great! So…just the three of us, then?"

"Um, Karu…There's actually—"

"Arturia! So, where should we—"

…It was quite comical to see, really.

Nero had waltzed over to join us and ended up standing to the left of Karu. She was a lot shorter than him, so the height difference was enough of an amusement in itself. But the next part, their _reactions_…_that_ was hilarious. First, they looked at each other simultaneously in surprise; seeing but not really realizing at first exactly _who _was there. Then, in perfect unison, they had jumped back a bit in alarm, fingers pointed accusingly at each other with their respective bento boxes held up like makeshift shields in front of them. Their faces were slightly flushed—whether in embarrassment or anger, I wasn't altogether too certain. What I _did_ know…was that I'd certainly be getting a headache in the near future.

"You! Plebeian, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I might have to ask you the same thing, Shorty! I was here first!"

Nero scowled angrily at the name. "You better not be thinking of eating lunch with my cousin. I'll make you beg a thousand times for forgiveness before I even so much as let you _open_ your bento in front of her!"

…_Oh, no._ I sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose as my head began to hurt. Knowing Karu, what was going to come next would certainly make matters worse and make compromise all the more difficult to obtain…if at all. _Is it useless to hope that he won't do what I know he will do?_

There was an audible 'pop' as Karu opened his bento box in clear defiance of her will.

Silence quickly descended upon our little area in the classroom, the air thick with mounting tension. Nero looked utterly bewildered that he would accept her challenge so readily, and Karu merely smirked at her, daring her to do something about it. Through it all, Arturia quietly watched with something akin to fascination. While I admit that it was very amusing, I was not fond of conflict, especially if it was between my friends. Well…Nero wasn't _quite_ a friend yet, but something told me that she would be.

"_You insolent plebeian…"_

Nero's growl was absolutely terrifying at this point, so I decided to step between them, my hands raised in defense as two pairs of eyes simultaneously glared at me. "Guys, guys! Let's not fight here, huh? I mean…it's a nice day outside—we shouldn't squander such an opportunity by arguing, and we most certainly shouldn't sour the experience with our foul moods! Beautiful days such as these may never happen again!"

Arturia nodded in agreement, standing up as well. "Emiya-san is right, cousin. This could be a very pleasant arrangement to have without all the arguing and short tempers involved. As he put it rather nicely, we shouldn't 'sour the experience with foul moods'."

Nero blinked in surprise at the sudden intervention before turning her full focus to me, green eyes observing me intently. I flinched inwardly at the unexpected (well, not really since I was kinda asking for it) attention she gave me. "Perhaps you are right, cousin. You there…Unlike this uncouth plebeian here, you speak with a certain grace. Very poetic, if I do say so, myself…'Emiya-san', was it?"

I smiled hesitantly, glad that the situation seemed to be resolved for the moment. It was only temporarily, but it was _something_, at least. "Yes…Shirou Emiya. Just call me Shirou."

"Shirou-san…" Nero said, testing my name out experimentally before smirking at me, as if in approval. "Very well. You may have the honor of calling me Claudius, then. It is my second name and much better than the fourth that everyone else addresses me by."

…_Huh. Second(?) name basis with Nero. That's not too bad. Maybe this could help me get closer to Arturia?_

"Right, it's decided then!" I exclaimed with a broad grin, clapping my hands together as I looked at my companions expectantly. "Shall we get going? There's only so much time we have for lunch."

With that said, we all filed out of the classroom, with me in the lead of our little group. Arturia followed second with Nero close behind, and Karu brought up the rear…albeit by being at least a meter away from the shorter blond. He looked clearly disgruntled, but I felt happy that he at least decided to join us.

"So…do you have the layout of the school memorized already?" I asked for want of anything else to talk about as we made our way down to the courtyard. I wasn't particularly fond of awkward silences—I don't think anyone really was—so I figured this was the best way to go. Better than asking about sports, at least.

"Not entirely. We know of the basic layout and key points of interest, but nothing beyond that." Arturia answered pragmatically as I slowed down a bit, allowing her to walk comfortably beside me.

"Such a shame, too. The nooks and crannies of any area always yield the most splendid of secrets," Nero commented cheerfully as she sped up so that she was walking along at my other side, albeit a little closer than I personally preferred—the incident with Sakura earlier still sent shivers down my spine. "Do you know of any hidden passageways or things of the sort in this school, Shirou-san?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously at the openly curious looks the cousins gave me. "Well, I honestly can't say that I do. Tohsaka-san from class 2-A is always snooping around, but Issei is the student body president, so he might have that knowledge."

Arturia merely nodded, satisfied with this conclusion, whereas Nero merely tapped her cheek thoughtfully, scrunching up her eyebrows. "Say, Arturia…do you think Erik has the whole campus mapped out? It certainly seems right up his alley!"

"Hmm…given his proficiency in such matters, I would not be surprised if he already has this place memorized like the back of his hand. He _is_ a veritable genius, after all."

"…If somewhat mad." the shorter blond added with a cryptic smile.

Leaving the cousins to their strange conversation, I led our little group to a shady spot near a small grove of trees in the courtyard. Several other students had the same idea as us and were already settling down to eat, talking and laughing all the while. The best spots near the fountain and the quad were taken already, but the grove was a good alternative.

We all plopped down on the soft grass, arranged into a sort of square with our small number of four. Nero sat to my left and Arturia sat to my right, leaving Karu sitting in front of me with a scowl on his face, clearly displeased at a certain member of our company. I noted faintly that despite the tension, this was probably the best arrangement we could hope for.

"Itadakimasu!" we all said as we clapped our hands together and bowed our heads slightly.

* * *

"So, Claudius-san…if you have two names, would that make your full name Nero Claudius Augustus?"

"Actually, my full name is Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. The Romans certainly were a splendid empire to behold, and my father thought no different on the day of my birth! 'Augustus' is what the populace usually calls me, but 'Caesar' is hardly ever used. 'Claudius' is reserved for those I deem worthy of being friends and I only permit the use of 'Nero' for family members, close friends, and…those I care for deeply."

I continued to eat silently, not really caring for the conversation Shirou was striking up with that arrogant half pint. While five names certainly was an achievement, I personally thought it was more of a hassle rather than something to boast so proudly about. _Juggling between those names must be a total pain in the ass—no_ wonder _she chose to just introduce herself as 'Nero Augustus' to the rest of the class!_

"I see…" Shirou said, pausing to take a bite of his lunch. "What of 'Germanicus'? When is that name used?"

The prideful air Nero always exuded seemed to diminish slightly as her smile faltered a bit at his question. "It's…difficult to explain that. Since it is the fifth and therefore the very last name I have, I think its meaning is quite clear. Although, I suppose in terms that Japanese would understand…it is akin to being the humblest and most respectful name you can address me with."

The ginger's eyes widened at that. "Geez…Has anyone ever called you 'Germanicus' before?"

Nero sighed heavily, waving away his question dismissively. "It does not matter. Such occasions rarely happen and even then…I would try to change the situation back to 'Augustus'. One shouldn't belittle themselves so in addressing me with a title fit to be used by outcasts and undesirables. Even a cur must have some modicum of respect for themselves."

"…Eh?" Shirou scratched his head, not fully grasping the explanation.

I sighed inwardly, shaking my head. He clearly didn't get it, even if her name sort of operated on the same basis the Japanese used. _Admittedly, her words were beating around the bush a bit, but they were nonetheless well-spoken—and what the hell am I thinking right now? This is _Nero _we're talking about, Karu! The one who seems to insult you in everything you do! You weren't even supposed to be paying attention to their conversation, damn it!_

"Ah…Emiya-san, your bento lunch looks very well made." Arturia remarked suddenly, having been silent during the whole discussion on names. I suppose she wished to change the subject, too. _You're such a kind soul, Arturia…_

"Indeed! Simply look at that octopus-shaped wiener—its tentacles are curled perfectly! A meal fit for an emperor, no doubt!"

I couldn't help but smile to myself as the cousins fawned over Shirou's cooking, quietly eating my own modest meal. The Emiya brothers were both highly skilled in the culinary arts; almost to the point that they could be considered gods in the field. The older of the two—who for some odd reason went by the strange nickname of 'Archer'—was currently in France, working at a high-class restaurant in Paris. My mouth watered slightly as I recalled his cooking; I would give anything to taste his food again—any sensible person would.

_I wonder if he's still maintaining contact with Hiroko…?_

"—unlike this plebeian over here. Judging by the cheapness of your food, your skills in the culinary arts must be utterly deplorable, no? Unrefined and coarse, just as your mannerisms!"

Nero's words shook me out of my state—rather unceremoniously, I might add. I scowled as she continued to eat, blatantly refusing to look in my direction in an almost child-like manner. I couldn't figure her out; first she's her usual arrogant self, then she actually acts _decent_ and then she insults me on a slightly more vicious scale than before! _What the hell is _her _problem?! I haven't done anything wrong! I haven't—_

…_Whatever. I don't care anymore; I've had enough of today._

"You're right; my cooking abilities are absolutely terrible. Shirou can attest to that." I said levelly as I resumed eating, deciding that the truth would probably be best. _Take me as I am, world. I'm too tired to argue otherwise._

Shirou winced as the memory of my most recent attempt to cook undoubtedly flashed through his mind. "Geez, Karu…Never do that again, you hear? I could've sworn it _moved_ after you took it out of the oven! I don't want the city taken over by those mutant creations you call food!"

"At least you make me food sometimes. Although, store-bought food isn't too bad; there are always enough calories to go by and it's a lot safer for me and everyone else within a 50-foot radius."

"Karu, a steady diet of instant ramen is not healthy _at all!_"

We all laughed at that, even Nero. _What? It's true_, I thought to myself as I finished up the last remains of my meal. _I'd probably starve to death if I didn't buy ready-to-eat food from the store. Every time I learn to cook it always ends in failure, so…why bother anymore?_

"I have something to confess, Hikaru-san," Arturia said, the ghost of a smile dancing across her lips as she turned to address me. "My cooking skills are utterly deplorable, as well."

"Oh? I'm glad I'm not the only one!" I said, grinning broadly at the thought of finding another to share in my culinary pain. "If your cooking is just as terrible as you say…I don't think the world can handle the horrors between the two of us! Arturia-san…lets become the worst cooks ever to grace the earth…and tear this world apart, huh? I think I'd be okay with that."

A small smile found its way onto her normally stoic features. "Agreed."

I caught the troubled look that flitted across Shirou's face at our interaction, and my grin turned sheepish as I remembered his situation. _Poor guy…_ "Say…why don't you have Shirou teach you? God knows he tried to help me, but look how that turned out…Maybe you'll have more luck."

Arturia tilted her head, considering the proposition seriously. "I'd like that very much." she said after a moment, regarding the ginger with a nod of approval and a faint smile in her eyes.

"I'd like to be taught as well, Shirou-san! My cooking is better than my cousin's, but I will admit that there is still much to learn, even for one as accomplished as I. The Eastern styles have always been foreign ground—I look forward to seeing what advice you are willing to proffer." Nero piped up, addressing my friend with a theatrical wave of her hand.

"Heh…And here I thought you were highly skilled in the culinary arts, given how much you boast, Shorty." I muttered, just loud enough for her to hear as I took my final bite, packing up my bento box.

It was a mistake; I realized that once the words left my lips. I shouldn't have said that, as it would only serve to further the conflict between us, but…I don't know. I guess I was still angry at her for giving me that complete 180 today. This morning she'd acted with the arrogance I had come to expect from her, then she was…_**nice**_ during class after I embarrassed myself, and now…Now, what? Vicious insults again.

There was…something else, too. It's hard to explain, but…

It was almost like I didn't _want_ her to take lessons from Shirou.

Nero snapped her head towards me, her emerald eyes blazing with fury as the hand holding her chopsticks trembled madly, curling into a fist. I flinched at that deep sea of green, averting my gaze and trying to blatantly ignore her like she did to me earlier.

…_Don't look at me like that._

It unsettled me how familiar those twin pools of emerald were.

"Karu…" Shirou sighed, disappointment evident in his amber eyes.

"At least I have something to show for my efforts!" Nero snapped angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at me. "What of you, _plebeian?_ Perhaps if you had a skill worth being proud of, I just might acknowledge you with some modicum of respect!"

My mind failed to come up with a retort, too stunned as I was that she admitted something like that in the first place. Her words struck a chord within me, and I couldn't help but visibly wince…I didn't have any skills. I was devilishly good at chess, but what good would it do me? Aside from that…there was absolutely nothing else to warrant any merit. I couldn't play an instrument like Hiroto could, and I wasn't creative in painting and drawing like Hiroko. There was nothing remarkable with what I could do…Nothing at all.

The details of my dream had faded already, but I could still recall the persistent feeling of longing and emptiness that accompanied its aftermath. I found myself wishing that whoever had been in that dream was with me right now. They seemed to believe in me despite my glaring flaws; my lack of any significant abilities. They seemed to have complete faith in me; trusting that I had some worth…that I could be respected.

_Loved, even_…I thought distantly as I recalled the ghostly tingle of those soft lips on my forehead.

…_I've had enough of this._

I stood up in the wake of the silence that followed Nero's furious words, my packed bento box in hand. I fought to keep my gaze steady as I met that smoldering emerald, knowing deep inside that I was more at fault here than she was. _Just this once, world. Do you hear me? Just this one time, I'll admit that the error was mine._

"…I suppose you'll never acknowledge me with respect, then." I said simply, turning on my heel to go. There was no point in sticking around if I was just going to make things worse. Neither Shirou nor Arturia deserved that.

"W—Wait, Karu!"

I ignored him, steadfastly refusing to slacken in my pace as I headed back to the classroom. "Damn it, damn it, _damn it all!_" I cursed under my breath all the way, kicking viciously at the wall as I rounded a corner. "Stupid Shirou…stupid me…stupid Nero!"

I slid open the door to our classroom and saw Robin standing there, a hand held up as if to open it himself. He blinked once, regarding me with surprise. "Oh, Yukino-san!" My expression must have said something, as he added with a smirk, "Got the Bad Ending, huh?"

…_Eh? What's he talking about?_

The taller EA student laughed at the confusion on my face, carefully brushing past me in the doorway. "Sorry! When nature beckons, man is powerless to refuse!" he called over his shoulder as he sped towards the boy's bathroom.

Brushing off the weird occurrence, I entered the classroom, making a beeline for my desk. Diarmuid was surrounded by a sizeable crowd of our classmates, mostly of the feminine sort. Judging by the way a few others were lingering about nearby, they must have been talking with Robin, too. I sighed heavily as I haphazardly stuffed my bento into my school bag, taking out my things for the remaining classes. _I guess it's a bit unfair that we dragged them off to eat with us. New students are rare, let alone an entire school of them…_

* * *

I suppose…things could've been worse.

After that final straw between Nero and Karu, we finished up the rest of our lunch in relative—if somewhat tense—silence. Nero didn't seem bothered at all by what happened, but Arturia and I shared a concerned glance. If this was the way things would get so early on…friendship between our groups would be difficult. I sighed heavily as we all walked back to the classroom, with Nero commenting on Arturia's injured wrist and how unsightly it was. _Geez, Karu…What am I going to do with you?_

Lessons passed by without a hitch, yet I couldn't resist sneaking a glance behind me now and again. The two of them were trying to sit as far away as possible, which was not easy, as their desks were positioned _right next_ to each other. They resolutely refused to look at each other, too.

As Kobayashi-sensei prattled on about derivatives, I tapped Arturia's shoulder. She craned her neck to look at me, emerald eyes questioning at my interruption during class.

"We have to do something about those two." I whispered, leaning in closer so as to minimize the chances of being overheard.

"What do you suggest?" she murmured back, watching the teacher carefully in case he'd notice our conversation.

_A rule-stickler, huh?_ I couldn't help but smile a bit at that. "Well…you know your cousin better than I do."

"And you know Hikaru-san."

"Yeah. His main issue is that Claudius-san is always insulting him in some way. Can something be done about that?"

"Nero's personality…takes some getting used to. She's awfully stubborn, so getting her to bend the knee and admit fault would be exceedingly difficult."

"Karu is a reasonable guy, so he'd probably be willing to forgive if she acted a bit more pleasant towards him. Although, with her ultimatum from earlier…I doubt he'd be in the mood to do so."

Arturia furrowed her brow. "Why? Surely you cannot mean that—"

I grinned sheepishly, unable to keep my voice from sounding a little meek. "He doesn't really have any skills to boast about. A good roundhouse punch, maybe, but aside from chess…nothing else."

"Chess?" she asked, arching a delicate golden eyebrow. "He plays?"

"For as long as I've known him. He's crazy good, but it's essentially impractical here." I answered, feeling a little worried at the strange gleam that appeared in her eyes.

"That aside…simply staging forced negotiations is out of the question, I take it?"

The thought of having the two of them locked together in a room made me chuckle. "Not entirely. Keep that as a last resort, Pendragon-san…However, I think the only option available to us now is to accept Claudius-san's challenge. Or…was she joking back then?"

Arturia smiled wryly. "Nero does not jest when her pride is at stake. She is _very_ devoted to the arts and unfortunately, cooking happens to fall under that range. Hikaru-san may as well have irked a lion with his comment."

I winced. "Ouch."

A meditative expression formed on her noble face, and I could almost see the light bulb go off in her head. "The problem lies in him having a skill worth talking about, yes?"

"I would assume so."

She smiled fully then, traces of excitement flitting across her emerald gaze.

"Rejoice, Emiya-san…for I have a plan that is bound to succeed."

I nodded encouragingly, but she would say no more, as Kobayashi-sensei decided to call her up to the board to solve a problem. A hard knot of dread suddenly lodged itself in my stomach, taking me by surprise. The uneasiness seemed to permeate my very soul as if…

…_As if it were rebelling at the very thought_, I mused as a chill crept down my spine, recalling Karu's words from the other day. _No way…this can't be related to the dreams, can it? It must be! What else can explain this? This anxiety means that something's wrong, that we're…that we're _what?

Something hit the back of my head—a paper airplane.

Looking to make sure that Kobayashi-sensei had his back to me, I turned around with the paper in my hand, searching inquisitively for the perpetrator.

Karu alone met my gaze, his expression carefully passive.

Raising an eyebrow, I unfolded the airplane to see that it was actually a note. Turning back around in my seat, I smoothed out the wrinkles and began to read…increasingly feeling more and more apprehensive as I did so.

_We need to talk. You've still been having the dreams, right?  
__Well…I had another one earlier today when I fell asleep.  
__It…troubles me. We need to find out what's going on._

I sighed heavily, balling up the paper as Arturia returned to her seat. She looked at the wad in my hand quizzically but I ignored her unspoken question, slipping it in my pocket to dispose of later.

…_My thoughts exactly, Karu._

* * *

_A feral smirk forms on the man's face._

_The crimson spear speeds towards my heart once more, the gleaming tip wicked and sharp._

_It has tasted my blood once tonight…and it will taste it again._

I can't…die here…!

_A bright light suddenly erupts from nearby and the back of my hand begins to burn…_

_An invisible blade sheathed in a fierce gale blocks the deadly blow._

_Emerald eyes turn to me, familiar yet foreign at the same time._

_The fight melts away…yet _she _remains in this white void, now gazing at me with a kind and tender expression that I realize isn't the first time she's looked at me like that._

_I am still sitting somehow, looking up at her in awe._

_She extends a hand, smiling lovingly as a gentle light from behind surges to encompass her…_

…_And to take her away from _me_._

_I reach out desperately, our fingers tantalizing just out of reach._

"_I'll be waiting…"_

* * *

**A/N:**** …And there you go, folks. Chapter 3's done and Chapter 4 will be up in a week. Although I mentioned back in the beginning that I tend to continue writing as soon as I finish up a chapter…I'm kinda reaching some bumps with Chapter 5. I have the middle part in mind, but that blasted beginning still continues to elude me…**

**Anyway, I hope that this chapter is a bit more fleshed out than the previous two. Things were a bit serious here and not quite on the humorous side just yet, but…don't worry. Just layin' the groundwork for things to come. Pandemonium **_**will**_** occur eventually once the protags get their feelings straight. Can't say the same for the cousins just yet…**

**Ha-ha…I have an interest map for this fic, actually. There are so many arrows crisscrossing every which way. xD**

**And personally…I love Nero and the MC together.**

**I'm just not handing them a happy ending on a silver platter.**

**Also, I'm still looking for a beta-reader for this fic. Everything's currently still un-betaed but I don't want to go choosing someone randomly. I think it would be for the best if it's someone who's genuinely interested who volunteers.**

**Reviews would be appreciated—they let me know if there's interest out there, and how I'm doing. :D**

_**Never forget.  
**__**Always, somewhere…  
**__**Someone might read this.  
**__**As long as I remember that…  
**__**I am never alone.**_


	4. Not Enough Answers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fate/Extra_, _Fate/Zero_ or _Fate/Stay Night_—those all belong to TYPE-MOON.

**A/N: Hey, I got 19 people following this! That's a nice start. :D Hmm…7 reviews, eh? Hopefully that number will go up a bit as more things start to happen. My heartfelt thanks to those who took the time to review; I really appreciate the support! Also, don't forget to tell me which play/musical you guys want to see later on. The list is up in the A/N for Chapter 3, but I'll add it in again as another reminder once we get a chapter or two away from the theatre arc.**

_**ZxZ Fic Hunter**_** — I was planning to include Gilgamesh somewhere, but I was stumped as to how I'd go about it. Strangely enough, after you mentioned him in your review, an idea started to take root in my crazy little head. xD …We'll see what the future holds.**

**So…yeah. I keep having to remind myself that it's only the second day, fic-wise—I'm trying not to make anything too definite that early on, so things will still be a bit slow. Anyway…introducing a character in this chapter (she practically wrote herself into here and I'm lovin' it xD) and a possible solution to Karu's problem. :3**

**Also, Note to Self: NEVER go exploring the PMMM wiki prior to writing a new chapter. References will work themselves in whether you like it or not…Shame on you, Quill.**

**…Enjoy. :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Not Enough Answers**_

"…We need to talk." Karu stated bluntly, appearing seemingly out of nowhere with his school bag in tow as soon as the dismissal bell rang.

"I know; you mentioned that in your note," I said tiredly, matching his murmur as I finished packing up my things into my school bag. "Is there a specific place where you want to talk?"

"We can talk on the way home. If we go now, we can leave Tohsaka behind, thus ensuring that no one else will be able to overhear…at least, for a time. She'll catch on quickly and will definitely run after us, hoping to seize onto some sort of information regarding her yaoi fantasies," he mumbled, almost as if to himself. "It is imperative that we grasp hold of the situation in the time between now and _then_."

I chuckled a bit as I stood up from my desk. "Geez…got everything planned out, don't you?"

"Not really. Most plans fall apart almost as soon as they are implemented. We should really get going before it has a chance to do just that." Karu said with a troubled frown, impatiently turning to go.

"Does it _have_ to be right now?" I asked as I followed him out after a quick good bye to Arturia, just before our other classmates began to gather around her. She still hadn't gotten a chance to tell me what she had in mind, and the suspense was slowly killing me from the inside. _If I could stay behind just a little bit longer…_

"Don't you want to know why these things are happening to us?" the shaggy-haired boy answered with a question of his own as we quickly left the building and approached the school gates. "Don't you want some answers to at least feel reassured, and not lost?"

I shook my head in dismay as he took the lead, glancing furtively over his shoulder to make sure the Rin wasn't anywhere nearby. _I didn't realize he was _that_ shaken up by Nero's words…_ "Listen, Karu…maybe it's still a little too early to be making any connections to anything," I suggested in spite of my theory from before, feeling a little worried for my friend. "Why don't we just…wait it out for about a week or so? By then, we should know for sure if something's up."

He whirled on me, his dark eyes narrowed and his nostrils flaring. "Shirou, I had a dream that I was _dying_. Certainly that's cause for some worry, and a desire to know what the hell is going on?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously as we stopped a few streets away, feeling a little uneasy at the frustration evident in my friend's gaze. "Well, I had a similar dream, too…except that I was saved at the last minute by someone. But I understand wanting to know—"

"I didn't have that luxury! At least…I don't think I did. I dunno, it was all just so confusing…" He looked away, biting his lip as a troubled expression settled on his face, darkening his brow. A faint blush rose to his cheeks, and I arched an eyebrow curiously. He resumed walking again, and I increased my pace so that I walked beside him.

"Here's what I think: as much as I also want to know what the hell is going on, we can't accomplish anything productive with your current emotional state." I said matter-of-factly.

"What are you talking about?" Karu asked hesitantly, his voice uneasy at what I was implying.

"Claudius-san. I know you're upset by what she said earlier, but you have to admit…you were being a jerk, too."

"She doesn't have to belittle everything I do! What's so wrong with lashing out against a…a _tyrant?!_"

I raised my eyebrow again, smirking slightly. "'Tyrant'? What makes you say that, Karu? She may be boastful, but I don't think she's done anything _tyrannical_ just yet."

He furrowed his brow, obviously bothered by _something_. "…Just a feeling, I guess. It's strange, but…I can't help but feel as if I've seen her before. Like a dream half-forgotten."

_A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory…_

I sighed heavily as I saw my house farther off in the distance, taking a moment to stop. "There you go with the dreams again, Karu…Just what did you _see_ today? You look as if you're really hung up on it, and your note indicated that, too."

Karu's cheeks colored slightly. "To be honest, there are only a few details I remember...aside from the dying part, of course. But what I did get was a sense of…longing. There was someone beyond the light, someone that…loved me dearly."

My eyebrow slowly crept upwards once more, accompanied by a smirk wide enough to put the Cheshire Cat's to shame.

He glared frostily at me, balling up his fists as the blush grew in the face of my reaction. "It's not that arrogant, loud-mouthed half pint if _that's_ what you're thinking! Someone like her is incapable of a tender love like that."

"But how would you know that for sure?" I pointed out as I continued walking, laughing at the priceless nature of the situation. To think, Hikaru Yukino and _Nero Augustus_, of all people!

"Because she screws around with people's minds! First she acts nice in one moment, and then in the next…she's condescending! I mean, who _does_ that?"

"Oh?" I stroked my chin as interest rapidly bubbled up inside at this news, the smirk growing with each passing moment. "Do tell."

Karu let loose an aggravated growl, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair in exasperation. He struggled to find the right words, muttering unintelligible things as we continued walking, the blush seeming to increase with each failure. "Nevermind!" he exclaimed at last as we stopped in front of the Emiya residence. "You wouldn't understand, Shirou! I'll…I'll just see you later. Forget I said anything."

"…Having a…lover's quarrel…_NPC?_" a familiar voice asked, panting heavily.

I turned to see Rin standing nearby, bent over slightly as she tried to catch her breath from the arduous run. Perspiration dripped down her forehead and plastered her dark bangs to her skin, but her gaze retained its mischievous glint. The smirk never left her face.

"…I'm half-tempted to just troll you and say yes…" Karu said tiredly, sighing heavily as he turned to head for his apartment farther down the block. "…but I won't. I've had a shitty day as it is."

I palmed my face, the tips of my ears growing hot at the thought of what consequences his trolling would have if he _did_ decide to do so…

"Have fun, you two."

"W—Wait! Karu, don't leave me with her!"

* * *

"Yo, Diarmuid! Wanna head to the arcade a bit?" Robin asked merrily as he clapped the dark-haired youth's muscled shoulder. The Eiyuu student turned away from where he had been talking with some of the girls in the class, his amber eyes pleading for the taller student to save him from the 'horde'. It was in his nature to be polite and respectful—Diarmuid would never have been able to turn them all away on his own.

"Definitely!" he said just a _little_ too quickly, hurriedly grabbing his school bag as he stood up. "Come, we must make haste before the arcade closes, no?"

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, smirking as the Irishman all but bolted for the door. "I mean, if you're busy getting acquainted with—"

The amber glare that shot his way quickly shut him up, although the smug grin remained on his impish features. He followed the dark-haired student with a chuckle, slinging his school bag over his shoulder. Out in the hallway, Diarmuid exhaled deeply as he stretched his back a little, the spine cracking. "Finally! I never thought I'd escape them!" he exclaimed in obvious relief. "It's just this damned face of mine…"

"Well, I think you're lucky to have such handsome looks. Mediocre guys like me would give anything to have girls falling for 'em left and right." the taller Eiyuu student said with a warm laugh.

"Trying to find love in a hopeless place, Robin?" the Irishman asked, quirking a dark eyebrow.

"No, not really," he replied with a smile as they descended the stairs. "But do you truly think that the Seihai Academy is a 'hopeless place'?"

"No, not really."

They shared a laugh at that.

"So, did you hear? Lancelot and Gawaine are already at it again and—"

Suddenly, the two males were interrupted by the approaching arrival of two others, who had just reached the top of the very stairs they had climbed down. Robin grinned broadly as he recognized the voices, gesturing with a tilt of his messy chestnut head for Diarmuid to wait. The dark-haired student complied with some confusion as they lingered near the bottom.

"_ARGH…!_ Honestly, Arturia, I cannot _fathom_ how you are able to tolerate such a crude, boorish individual like that plebeian! His insolence knows no bounds and he slanders the arts willfully!"

"Nero, there was no slandering involved. Hikaru-san merely—"

"And must he poke fun at my height? My stature may be lacking, but I certainly exude a far greater presence than that cur! He is surely compensating for _something!_"

"Hey!" Robin called out as the cousins finally reached the bottom. "We're heading for the arcade; wanna tag along?"

Two sets of different shades of emerald looked to him in surprise, suddenly noting their company. Arturia looked as stoic as ever, but Nero was clearly riled up. Her face was slightly flushed at her ranting, but he had to admit that her countenance was better than it was in the morning. The extra dose must have helped if what he thought that happened actually _did_ happen.

"I warn you—I won't do much good with my wrist as it is." Arturia answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No matter," Diarmuid interjected with a fond smile. "The four of us could simply talk and hang out together. It does not necessarily have to be at the arcade—perhaps the mall, instead?"

"Aww, but Heroic Spirit's Duty just came out toda—"

Robin was quickly silenced with a subtle elbow jab to the ribs.

Nero crossed her arms—an act that inadvertently emphasized her…_assets_. The taller Eiyuu student tried not to look simply out of politeness, but found his eyes straying several times as she spoke. "Perhaps going to the arcade to amuse ourselves on cheap entertainment would be best, cousin. I certainly have a lot of pent-up anger that needs to be unleashed."

"That's right; use that anger! So it's decided then? We can do a co-op mode, but Claudius needs to be on my team and Arturia can—"

The stoic blond shook her head firmly. "I'm afraid I can't come along, Robin. I have to begin preparations for the return of the Fencing Club next week; I have to find a willing Seihai Academy sponsor, flyers need to be made and distributed, and I have to schedule a meeting with my Knights."

"That reminds me, I should probably join this school's Archery Club…" the archer mused, stroking his chin. "But that aside, they have a new game out that you'd definitely like! I tried it a few days ago against Frankie, but she whupped my ass to the curb. Damned riding skills…"

"Robin, if Arturia does not want to—"

"It's called Motored Cuirassier," the taller Eiyuu student continued on with a growing smirk, knowing that the blue-ribboned blond would take the bait with his next words. "As the name suggests, it's a racing game and—"

Her emerald eyes suddenly hardened in determination, blazing with the spirit of a lion. "Let's go."

* * *

I hurled my school bag against the wall as I stormed into my room, not really caring if the contents fell out or anything. Then, I sank onto my bed with my head cradled in my hands, closing my eyes tiredly and trying to quell my anger a bit in an effort to calm down and think things through with a clear head. I hadn't even bothered to change out of my school uniform yet.

"_Praetor…"_

_Who _is _that person?_ I kept thinking to myself as I massaged my temples in an effort to remember my rapidly fading dreams. _And what the hell does 'praetor' even mean? Could it be a name? It sounds like Latin, or something like that._

"_Remember your Emp—"_

_Remember my…what?_ I thought, tiredly running a hand down my face and opening my eyes as I recalled an earlier dream. _'Emp'…What were they trying to say? Empire? Emperor? …Empress? It must be nonsense; any civilization that still called itself an empire collapsed centuries ago._

"Damn it, this doesn't make any sense!" I exclaimed, falling back against my bed and staring at the ceiling.

Shirou didn't want to talk about it right now. He thought it was too early to make any assumptions, even if _he_ had been the first one to suggest that the dreams were signs. I was certain that he believed them to be, despite his insistence on waiting. Admittedly, it might be a bit early, but…I wasn't fond of the feeling that dying gave me. It had been absolutely terrifying, knowing that I was powerless to stop the flow of blood…knowing that my life would wink out of existence and that no one would be around to care.

"…_Even if the world will never hear your voice, never see your perseverance even on the brink of death…know that _**I**_ do."_

I closed my eyes once more, desperately trying to grasp at the fading glimpse of the mysterious person from my vision. _Who are you? _Where _are you…? I need you here…I need you to believe in me. I need you to confirm to her that I'm _not _entirely without merit…_

_Please…send me a sign._

…The phone rang.

Sighing heavily, I sat up and reached for the wireless phone on my nightstand. Not even bothering to check the Caller ID, I pressed the 'answer' button and held it up to my ear. "Hello? This is the Yukino residence."

"Of course I know that, silly!"

I nearly dropped the phone in surprise at the familiar voice from the other end of the line. "H—Hiroko?! Is that you?"

"Well, duh! Silly Karu, didn't you check the Caller ID?"

I glanced over at the picture frame next to the base for the phone, grinning sheepishly despite the fact that she couldn't see me from the other end. "Nah, I didn't feel like it. It's…more fun this way."

"Stop making excuses for simply forgetting! That's Hiroto's job, not yours!"

"Sorry, nee-chan." I said with a chuckle, picking up the picture frame.

It was a photo we had taken before they went off to college. There was a carnival being held back then, and the three of us were holding cotton candy up to the camera, smiling and laughing like happy idiots. Even though my older siblings—Hiroto and Hiroko—were twins, I never felt like a third wheel when we were little. In fact, we grew closer after our parents died—from then on, it was always the three of us against the world. 'Protagonists', as an old neighbor of ours was fond of calling our trio. Old Man Zelretch may have been a little mad, but the title was a great source of inspiration for entertainment when we were kids.

"So…what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that we're coming to visit in about a month for the break! I'm thinking of transferring to a college closer to home, actually. I miss my little brother so much!"

I flushed a little at her words, knowing that she _would_ just transfer for that reason alone. "Hiroko, you really shouldn't waste any opportunities for me—I'll catch up to you guys in two years. You can wait that long, can't you?"

"But Kaaaaarrruuuuu, two years is too looooooonnnnggg…"

I sighed, though I had to admit…I missed my siblings, too. "…Does Hiroto know?"

"Yup! He's thinking of transferring, as well! Mitakihara sounds like a nice place, doesn't it? It's around half an hour from where you're at, so we could visit you whenever we want!"

"Just don't be in the city on the 30th of April. I'm not resetting Time to save your ass."

"…Eh? Karu, you're teasing me again, aren't you? I'll have to make sure that you eat my special Pompeii Curry as punishment the next time we meet! I know how much you hate spicy food!"

I winced at the memory of the last time Hiroko had forced me to eat that pile of molten lava—for really, there was no other way to describe the sheer amounts of spiciness that concoction possessed. It was like mapo tofu in terms of effects, but worse somehow—spiciness for the sake of spiciness. I literally spent the rest of that day chugging down bottle after bottle of ice-cold water before running to the convenience store to repeat the hellish cycle. Even Archer himself couldn't whip up a dish to compare with that raging inferno.

_Speaking of Pompeii…_

"Hey, Hiroko…Do you know what 'praetor' means?"

"'Praetor'…? I'm not too sure; I'll have to ask one of the Latin students later. But…I think it can be used as a title for a commander of an army, or…an elected magistrate? Argh, you know I've never been good at politics, let alone ancient ones!"

_Commander of an army, huh? I wonder what significance that holds…?_ I smiled slightly, knowing that I at least had a little bit of information now. "Thanks anyway, nee-chan. It…It really helps."

The line was silent for a moment before she spoke again, her soft voice layered with concern.

"Karu…is everything all right there?"

I licked my dry lips to wet them before I answered, hoping to keep my voice level. "What do you mean?"

"You sounded…_different_, for a moment."

I closed my eyes wearily as I set the picture frame back down, flopping onto my back again and running a hand through my shaggy hair. "Did I…? Sorry, Hiroko. Today didn't…go so well for me."

"Oh…Well, it's only the second day of school for you, isn't it? Things will smooth over eventually, I promise. And you have Shirou-kun looking out for you while we're away, so you'll never be alone!"

I managed a faint laugh. "There's a joke to be made there…Just as long as I keep my head up, eh?"

Hiroko giggled as well. "Silly Karu, you should go eat some cheese to make yourself feel guilty for that!"

There was a pause as someone addressed her from…wherever she was right now. Probably her dorm room or something, considering the time. My stomach grumbled a bit, as if to remind me of that.

"—taurant down the street? Sure! What time—"

…_Should I tell her…?_

"—need to finish this…Hey, Karu? Some friends of mine want to head out to town for dinner, so I gotta—"

I sighed heavily as I decided to commit. Was there really any doubt…?

"…Hiroko."

There was silence for a moment after my quiet interruption. The concern would undoubtedly double in her voice, and I knew then that whatever dinner plans she had would be cancelled on my behalf. Guilt shot through me, but I forced myself to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat and forge on with whatever consequences would come.

"…Yes, Karu?"

I shifted on my bed so that I lay on my side.

"There's…something I want to tell you about. Promise you won't laugh…?"

* * *

Robin smirked to himself as he watched Arturia challenge Diarmuid to Motored Cuirassier for the fifth time in a row…and _winning_ for the fifth time in a row. He shook his head, chuckling as the blond character onscreen used an elevated chunk of debris to soar over her opponent and take the lead. _Bruised wrist, my ass. She's perfectly capable of maneuvering that motorcycle._

"Yo, Claudius! How's your head holdin' up?" he asked casually as he headed for the vending machines nearby, where the red-ribboned blond was getting a drink after beating _him_ at Heroic Spirit's Duty. He was met with a striking emerald glare, and the archer settled for a nervous laugh. As he fished around in his pocket for some change, Nero leaned against one of the machines, sighing.

"Perhaps I should have taken three doses today instead."

_Aha!_ Robin triumphantly came up with a 500 yen coin, holding it up with a broad grin before slotting it into the machine. "Yukino-san giving you trouble?" he asked as his finger hovered over the buttons, trying to decide on a drink. _Hmm…Milk tea sounds good._

She arched a delicate golden eyebrow, confusion written across her pretty features. "Yukino? Who is that?"

The archer blinked in surprise as he selected his drink, turning to her in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right? Hikaru Yukino. He's in our class. Shaggy brown hair, dark eyes…unremarkable features?" he deadpanned.

Her emerald eyes narrowed in anger as recognition flashed within them. She downed her drink in one go and easily crushed the can in her fist, earning a wince from the archer. "Tch. The _plebeian_, you mean. He insulted my cooking skills! Were I Emperor, I would not hesitate to have him thrown to a pride of ravenous lions for his impudence, where they would tear apart his limbs and feast heartily on his flesh and guts, before I decide to parade his bloodied and mangled remains around the arena! Then, I'd resurrect him again and repeat as many times as I have to until he apologizes…or at least offers compensation for such transgressions!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Claudius!" Robin exclaimed, holding his hands up in defense as he tried to push away the disturbing mental image she conjured up. "Cut the kid some slack—he doesn't know any better."

"Hmph. I told him I might deign him worthy of respect if he had some sort of skill worth my time," Nero huffed, tossing the empty can into the recycle bin. "Not an impossible challenge, but at least he'll think twice about insulting my abilities. Although…" Here, she furrowed her brow a bit, looking troubled. "…the face he made was not what I expected."

The archer laughed, snapping his fingers in a 'Eureka!' moment as he grinned. "Ah! _There's_ the Bad Ending! Gave into despair, eh?"

The shorter blond stared at him incredulously, her ahoge twitching in mild irritation. "_Mehercule_, Robin. You're such a gamer…"

He waved away the comment, his grin broadening. "I'll take that as a compliment, Claudius. But that aside…Just be a little nicer to him; Yukino-san seems like a decent guy when you aren't at each other's throats. I believe the saying, '_errare est humanum'_ is appropriate here?"

"'To err is human'," Nero mumbled grudgingly. "I will admit that even one as accomplished as myself is not perfect. However…the plebeian isn't altogether _too_ hopeless, I suppose. He thanked me earlier today."

"Oh?" Robin quirked an eyebrow, smirking widely. "Do tell. I presume it was before you utterly crushed his spirit?"

She joined the eyebrow-raising club, a baffled expression manifesting itself onto her face. "'Crushed his spirit'? What in Jupiter's name are you talking about?"

The archer tipped his head back as he chugged down a good portion of his milk tea. He idly swirled the remaining liquid in the can a little as he tried to think of how best to respond. "As an accomplished orator, you know fully well that even the most beautiful of words can act as a double-edged sword, correct?"

Nero frowned, her emerald gaze fixed upon him. "Of course. It is one of the most basic aspects to any sort of speech. Are you suggesting that my meaning was not clear?"

"Yukino-san does not understand that yesterday, you were merely trying to be friends in the only way you know how. The way you build up to a friendship is vastly different from the way _he _thinks it should be done. Perhaps if the both of you can understand exactly where the difference lies…you wouldn't be trying to metaphorically kill each other so much. I mean, really! It's only the second day, Claudius!"

The shorter blond pursed her lips into a hard line, thoughtful as she considered his words. Prideful she may be, but Nero wasn't close-minded. Yes, she would take suggestions; the only problem was if she'd decide if they were worth acting upon…

"…Call me Nero. We cannot have a discussion at this level if you address me by second name. It is not…fitting." she said as she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in displeasure, taking him by surprise at the unexpected response.

"That's cool with me…I've been meaning to ask you about that, anyway. We've been friends for a while now, so I figured it was time," Robin said with a smug smirk, taking a few sips of his drink. "'course, _she'll_ definitely try to poison me if she finds out. I doubt she'll succeed, though."

Nero winced at his comment. "Do refrain from reminding me about that, Robin. I have enough trouble on my plate as is."

"Trouble? So Hikaru Yukino now qualifies as 'trouble' for you?" the archer inquired as the smirk grew. "He's not going to put up much of a fight, Nero. As I said before, you've utterly crushed his spirit. There will be no retort from him for a while."

Was it him, or did she look faintly disappointed at that? Whatever it was, Nero sighed heavily, crossing her arms once more and causing him to desperately find some other place to fix his gaze upon. "How is it…that I've crushed his spirit, Robin? I admit that I am perplexed as to how my challenge is a problem in that regard. Surely that plebeian cannot—"

"He might."

She started a bit, taken aback by the archer's certainty, even if he had commented almost offhandedly. Robin merely smiled and finished the remains of his milk tea, tossing the can into the recycle bin. "He certainly strikes me as woefully average, don't you think? His appearance too—almost like an NPC from a game. I think Tohsaka-san's nickname for him is perfect, however ill-intended she means for it to be. Even his name, Hikaru, is unremarkable."

"Robin…Are you suggesting that he has absolutely no skills at all?"

"I only said he _might_," the archer reiterated as his smile grew at the blonde's surprise, stowing his hands into his pockets as he turned to head back to where the others were at. "Just food for thought."

* * *

I opened my eyes, turning onto my back so that I was gazing up at the ceiling again. The phone was still loosely held to my ear, even though the line was currently silent. I glanced over at the clock mounted on my wall and saw that an hour had already passed since she first called. Heaving a sigh, I sat up, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Hiroko…?"

I heard my older sister exhale rather loudly, muttering something along the lines of, 'Silly Karu' before she finally spoke.

"Mou…this is very troubling. Although, that's kind of an understatement, eh? I'd say people dream about dying all the time, but in your case it was way more vivid than usual. Well, based on what you can still recall, that is. And there's also the dreams with warnings from different versions of yourself…But I think the biggest worry are these random feelings of unease that you get. That could prove distracting, especially if it's during class."

"So? What do you think it means?" I asked, eager to get to the speculations. With outside input, maybe I could figure out what was going on through a different angle.

"Uwaah…! I don't know for sure, Karu! Maybe Hiroto might have a better explanation? As they say, three heads are better than two!"

"It would be four if Shirou wasn't so insistent on holding off…" I grumbled as I switched the phone to 'speaker' so I could be free to change out of my school uniform. I tossed the phone onto my bed and began to undress.

"He has a point, you know. Augustus-san really struck a nerve with that one. We can't figure out what's going on until some more time passes for us to be certain, and/or if you're in a calmer state of mind. Heheh…it'll be awfully difficult for you to meet that challenge of hers, won't it?"

"Tch. Whatever…I don't really care what she thinks. I only feel bad cuz she's Arturia-san's cousin," I said as I donned a pair of jeans, a simple T-shirt, and a gray pullover hoodie. "And unlike her, Arturia-san's pretty decent and really polite. She's terrible at cooking, too."

"Is that so?" Hiroko asked with an air of mischief in her voice. "While it seems that Pendragon-san is a very polite person overall, Augustus-san also did something nice for you, didn't she? And as I believe you've unintentionally let slip earlier, didn't you say that you originally thought she was very prett—"

"I thought nothing of the sort!" I exclaimed as the tips of my ears grew hot at the mere idea, snatching up the phone from where it lay on the bed. "If you saw her, you'd admit she's kind of pretty, too!"

"Karu. You _just_ admitted that _you_ thought Augustus-san was pretty." Hiroko deadpanned.

I stiffened in horror at my folly, the blood rushing to my face as giggling erupted from the other line. "It's—It's just an observation, Hiroko! A first impression before I found out what she was _really_ like! Don't read too much into it!"

"Like with your dreams? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that _she's_—"

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me out, nee-chan?" I pleaded in a desperate attempt to turn the conversation to more agreeable ground. The thought of _Nero Augustus_ being the mysterious person from my dream was disconcerting in itself. I was awarded with a dramatic sigh from over the phone.

"Fiiiiiine. If you insist, _brother dear_…" Hiroko huffed, and I could almost imagine the pout forming on her face. "But we can only speculah for a few more minutes—my stomach is eating away from me at the inside."

As if reminded of the fact that it was dinner time, my stomach grumbled loudly, voicing its own complaint. "Me too. And I still have homework that needs to be done…" I said with a sigh. "So…where were we again?"

"Contemplating on your love life…or lack thereof."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Hiroko," I said as my eye twitched. "But I'm being serious here. Where did we leave off?"

"Augustus-san doing something 'uncharacteristically' nice for you…or is that a subject you don't want to broach upon? We could backtrack to the glaring problem of you only having chess as a skill to boast about. While Hiroto and I believe your level is quite an accomplishment, I'm not altogether certain that others would think so, too."

I frowned, unable to suppress the feeling of mild irritation at my only skill being waved away by others as something…frivolous. _Deny the obvious, uphold the inane, Karu…_I thought to myself as I began to pace back and forth in my room. "Damn it…I can't think of anything. Making paper airplanes?"

"Unless your name is George, that won't work."

"Um…physics?"

"Weeeeeaaak. No one else can keep up with all that temporal stuff you've drawn up. It's like chicken scratch."

"Then I seriously have nothing left." I mumbled, trying to fight back an irritable growl.

"What about learning a new skill? You're not too old yet. Maybe…invest in some sport? None of us are too big in that field. Maybe you'll be the first Yukino to overcome that hurdle!"

"Pffft. As if. I've never done anything sports-like in my life aside from what's required in gym class. And even then, I'm just at a mediocre level. Sports clubs are definitely out of the question, too."

"Well…what if you've been trying the wrong sports?"

Her suggestion made me freeze in my tracks, utterly stunned at the possibility. "…Eh? Hiroko, I don't think—"

I held my phone at least three feet away as my older sister suddenly gave a loud growl of frustration—it was almost primal…And it scared me a little.

"I'm sorry, Karu, but I _REALLY_ need to go eat something right now…! I can't take this _parasite_ gnawing away at my insides!" Hiroko spoke rapidly from the other end of the line, her voice urgent. "Talk to you later, 'kay? I'll try to tell Hiroto about it too, but he has a class right now; gotta go…I miss you!"

"Eh? Miss you too, Hiro—" I began to say, but trailed off awkwardly as she abruptly hung up.

Sighing, I turned the phone off before the annoying dial tone could kick in, returning it to the base on my nightstand. I grabbed my wallet and unceremoniously stuffed it into my pocket before I walked out of my room, stopping to grab the set of keys hanging by a hook near the door of my apartment.

'_Wrong sport', she says,_ I grumbled to myself as I left the apartment complex and headed out to find dinner at a convenience store nearby. _While it _is _a possibility, Nero doesn't seem like a sports person from what I've seen so far. The arts, maybe…but sports? And even so, I doubt it would be something as simple as tennis that would catch her fancy—she'd probably go for something obscure like chariot-racing, or—_

I slapped my forehead as I walked, earning several puzzled looks from those I passed by on the sidewalk. _'Catch her fancy'? The hell is wrong with you, Karu? Why are you even _thinking_ of rising up to meet her challenge, anyway? Wouldn't it be best if you rid your hands of her? This is the perfect opportunity!_

I shuffled into the convenience store, my feet traveling their well-worn path to the ready-made food section. A few other like-minded individuals in the aisle called out a greeting—I was a regular customer at the store, after all.

"Hey, Yukino-san…getting ramen today? Or soba?"

"Emiya-san not inviting you over for dinner?"

I waved them all away with a tense smile, not really up to the usual banter. _Just grab and go, Karu. Just grab and go…_I reached for something random off the shelf—lasagna, I think—and decided to scour the rest of the aisles for some breakfast for tomorrow morning. _I should really go on a grocery run soon…Damn it; I just remembered I'm running low on funds. Geez…I guess it's back to Shirou's house with Fujimura-sensei and Sakura-san…_

I tried not to make it a habit of being a freeloader at the Emiya residence, but sometimes I kind of had to. I only worked part-time as a waiter at a café in the mall, and my paycheck wasn't due for a few more weeks. Steadily saving up for college wasn't easy, but hopefully one of the twins would be able to land a steady job after graduating. They'd definitely help me out then.

_It's not like I know someone who has a ton of cash on them because they come from a wealthy family,_ I absently mused as I paid for my food and left the store.

…_Nor do I know anyone who can help me 'learn' a new skill._

Oh, if only I knew back then the hell I'd endure because of that stupid afterthought.

* * *

"…What?"

"I made myself clear, did I not? What part of my proposition did you fail to comprehend?"

I continued to stare up at Arturia, opening and closing my mouth in utter bewilderment like an idiot…or a fish. Probably both.

"No, no, I understand quite clearly. It's just…a crazy random happenstance, y'know?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head nervously under that piercing emerald gaze. "I wasn't expecting it, is all. Completely out of left field."

Arturia nodded sympathetically, satisfied with this answer. Standing beside her, Shirou still wore that stunned expression on his face, the faintest hints of jealousy written across his features. With the two of them crowding around my desk, I began to feel a little uncomfortable being under that pressure…It didn't help when the blue-ribboned blond decided to speak once more in that tone which brooked no room for argument.

"So? Will you accept my offer? I must forewarn you, the path will be a difficult one to undertake. It is not one for the faint of heart."

I gulped at that ominous disclaimer. She sounded so serious…but what choice did I have? 'Seize the moment', as an old neighbor once said…_Or I could just respectfully decline, but what else would I do? I shouldn't look a gift horse—er, Arturia Pendragon, in the mouth, right…?_

"I suppose…it would be for the best, in the interests of all…?" I said far more tentatively than I would have preferred. The stoic blond furrowed her brow at my hesitancy and I quickly held both of my hands up in defense, afraid of any other gloomy warnings. "I mean…Sure! It'll be fun…won't it?"

A faint smile danced across her lips at that, and a chill crept down my spine, along with that familiar sense of unease. _Why do I have a feeling I'll come to regret this…?_

"Very well, Hikaru Yukino…I look forward to your participation in the Fencing Club next week. Even though I have delegated myself as your mentor, do not expect me to go easy on you."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, folks—Chapter 4 is done. :) I liked typing up the conversation between Karu and Hiroko; it was...strangely pleasant. Lol, after finishing this chapter, I'm actually thinking of adding Ayaka Sajyou to the pool of MCs that'll appear here. xD Good Godoka, juggling all the characters I'm planning will be a total pain in the ass…It'll probably blow up in my face.**

**Hopefully with this, things will start to pick up—I'm pretty sure the slow pacing is what's deterring readers right now…but nothing's more satisfying than taking a long, winding journey to your happy ending. The blood, sweat, and tears over the course of the fic would make everything worthwhile…for some, maybe. :/ I know it's impossible to please everyone, but what can you do? Just buckle down and carry on—at least you'd have fun writing it for others, if even a few, to enjoy.**

**That, ladies and gentlemen, is my philosophy regarding fanfiction. **

**…Iskandar would be proud.**

**Anyway, moving on to something important…I'm still looking for a beta reader. Same as usual, just drop me a PM if you're interested. I'm pretty sure the quality of everything for **_**Off Balance**_** in general will improve with your input. I don't entirely trust myself with my writing—**_**Birds of a Feather**_** over in the PMMM and F/SN crossover section is proof enough of that. :/**

**Shameless self-advertising aside...reviews would be appreciated—they let me know how I'm doing. :D And don't forget to let me know which play/musical you'd like to see!**

_**Never forget.  
**__**Maybe, somehow…  
**__**Someone might decide to vote.  
**__**As long as I keep telling myself that…  
**__**I am never alone.**_


	5. Omake - Not Quite a Date pt 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fate/Extra_, _Fate/Zero_, or _Fate/Stay Night_—they belong to TYPE-MOON.

**A/N:**** Yo, guys! Updated a little later than usual, didn't I? Well, sorry to disappoint (or not) those who are interested in this little train wreck, but this'll be an omake of sorts (a mega-chapter, actually) this time around—it's not going to affect the main plot whatsoever. That should come up in about a week or two, give or take. The beginning of Chapter 5 is shaky progress at this moment. :P**

**Anyway, the reason being for this little 'break' is just that I felt the need to somehow celebrate the reveal of the opening sequence for **_**Fate/Extra CCC**_**. :D Totally excited for the game to come out! …Even though I don't own a PSP, am trying desperately to get a job cuz I have no money, and only know about 4 years of Japanese. xD;;**

**NOT BEING ABLE TO READ MOST OF THE KANJI OUT THERE IS **_**TERRIBLE**_**. *sits in a corner***

_The door to this room outside of Time and Space opens, revealing a boy with shaggy brown hair and a girl with wavy hair ending just past her shoulders, also brown. Their eyes are of the same color, as well, and they are both wearing navy blue school uniforms._

**Hiroko:** …Eh? Why am I wearing my old Seihai Academy outfit?

**Karu:** _*closing the door behind them*_ I think it's because Quill isn't really thinking of something else for you to wear right now. I mean, you _were_ just introduced a chapter ago, and over the phone, no less. _*smirks*_ That, and the design you have for _Fate/Extra CCC_ looks pretty awesome.

**Hiroko:** Aww, thank you, Karu! You look pretty cool yourself!

**Karu:** _*scowling*_ No, I don't. I look like an idiot. Besides, I wasn't even in the opening AT ALL. The hell is up with that?!

**Author:** _*muttering*_ Better than Passion Lip, I'll give you that. Every time I see her, I get shivers down my spine. She looks absolutely ridiculous with all that data compiled into her…_**claws.**_

_An awkward silence descends upon the room following the Author's words. The siblings tentatively take a seat on a couch that happens to manifest itself. The room actually looks more like a living room than a work area and the Author currently has their head slammed down on a desk nearby, the laptop playing the opening sequence for _Fate/Extra CCC_ on YouTube._

**Hiroko:** _*glancing around, surprised*_ Mou…where's Hiroto? Shouldn't he be here with us? It's not the same if all of the Yukinos aren't together.

**Author:** _*waving away the issue*_ Don't worry, he'll make his appearance eventually! Incidentally, the readers should know that Hiroto is the nameless character who first shows up and follows Leo before the Male Protagonist does…That's you, Karu.

**Karu:** _*rolling his eyes*_ I'm not an idiot, Quill. I know who I am.

**Author:** Do you really? _*smirks at the glare shot their way*_ Anyway…we're getting off track here! The omake must commence soon, no? But…a bit of some indulgence, first.

_Before anything can happen, Hiroko raises a hand in front of her in the universal sign of 'wait', furrowing her brow in confusion. This earns a look of surprise from the Author, who is not expecting this._

**Hiroko:** Hold up a sec…What about Shirou-kun? Us Protagonists are here already, and he's an important part of this story, isn't he? Even though he hasn't gotten much attention yet, the theatre arc will revolve around him, right? That's one of your biggest arcs planned out!

**Author:** _*pouting*_ But this is in celebration of the _**Fate/Extra CCC**_ opening, which he isn't a part of…And I personally don't care much for Shirou x Saber—I just thought it would be amusing to switch the main love interests of the fandom. If you ask me, I think either Rin or Sakura would be better for him. The only reason why he's attracted to swords is cuz Avalon's been a part of him for like, _**10 freakin' years,**_ which changed his origin and affinity. And a sword is naturally drawn to its scabbard, right?

_*clenches fists angrily, which start to shake*_ Not to mention that as a proud Arthurian myself, the mere thought of my king being part of a _**harem**_ of all things—

**Karu:** Okay, just chill out, man! Stop the rant before you start making enemies—you know how vicious TYPE-MOON fans can get, especially when it comes to the topic of Shirou.

**Author:** _*scowling, but reluctantly conceding*_ That's why I kinda like _Fate/Zero_ and _Fate/Extra_ a _little_ better. In terms of fanfiction (or the fandom in general), they don't draw as many scathing debates, flame wars, and unnecessary rudeness/arrogance from fans as _Fate/Stay Night_ does. _*turns to the 'screen'*_ Remember, guys. The way fans treat other fans can be as much of a turn-off as nearly everything in Meyer's _Twilight Saga_. I've heard that Shirou in the _Fate/Stay Night_ VN was great, but _**the fans**_…

_*shakes their head*_ I'm sorry, guys, but…it may take a while for me to approach the VN with a clearer head. I need to calm myself first; if I start now, I don't think I'd be able to finish with how touchy I feel towards him, especially since it's the _Fate_ route that's the first, right? _Damn mana transfer…_she deserves better than that.

**Hiroko:** _*a sad look forming on her face*_ With your views obvious, you may lose some of your readers, Quill. _Off Balance_ might be slandered upon. Are you certain you'll be okay with this?

**Karu:** Yeah. Like it or not, Quill, Shirou's my friend here.

**Author: **_*sighing heavily*_ I may not be fond of Shirou in some aspects, but I _am_ civil. I'll treat him decently in this fic, rest assured. Since this is an AU Shirou that can't do Projections and doesn't have a Reality Marble, I can tolerate him much better. I don't care if I lose a few readers along the way; I gave ample warning back in Chapter 1 that Shirou-lovers should be cautious. I've made my decision, and I'll stick through with it to the very end, no matter the consequences.

_The door suddenly opens once more and a tall, muscled man with fiery-red hair saunters in, wearing a broad grin on his tanned features. He is wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. The glasses he doesn't really need are still perched on his nose._

**Iskandar: **_*closing the door and walking over to stand beside the two stunned Protagonists, continuing to grin at the bewildered Author*_ Well said, Quill! A king—Nay, an _Author_...must be greedier than any other. He must laugh louder and rage harder. He must exemplify the extreme of all things, good and evil. The Author must be thus, to inspire envy and admiration in his followers. He must light a flame in each of their hearts, so that they long to be like their Author as well!

**Author:** _*shaking their head in dismay but smiling slightly*_ That doesn't quite apply to me, Broskandar. Thanks anyway…And also for diffusing the tension and seriousness of this overly long not-quite-an-Author's-Note-anymore.

**Iskandar:** _*laughing loudly*_ That's what I'm here for! Now…aren't you going to move on with this little 'indulgence' of yours before the omake fic actually _starts?_ I think the readers are getting restless.

_Furious and indignant shouts can be heard from beyond the fourth wall. Both Iskandar and the Author turn to look at Karu, smirking widely in obvious mischief. The shaggy-haired boy fidgets nervously in his seat, suddenly worried about what will happen next. Hiroko merely looks back and forth, clearly puzzled._

**Author:** _*still smirking*_ Sorry, Karu. I know you guys haven't gone far plot-wise, but I want to see a little fluff before we get to the possible _omake_ fluff.

**Iskandar:** _*nodding along, also still smirking*_ Indeed! As Quill has mentioned to me, typing up your interactions are always fun to do. I will admit that I am interested in seeing some fluff as well, considering what will happen with Agrippina later on. Grow a spine and man up, my boy!

**Hiroko:** _*catching on and slowly smirking as well*_ Oh…I see! Well, Karu, just so you know…I am _definitely_ going to enjoy this. Consider it as compensation for not being in the _Fate/Extra CCC_ opening! _*smiles disarmingly*_

**Karu:** _*sweatdrops*_ You guys…

_The door is kicked open and a short girl with blond hair tied back into a bun, and soft emerald eyes confidently strides inside, wearing an arrogant smirk on her pretty features. She is wearing some sort of bridal dress with a large zipper running down her front—thankfully, it is closed right now. If it wasn't, blood would no doubt splatter onto the screens of several computers belonging to various fanfiction readers._

**Nero:** _*still smirking as she spots Karu's utterly stunned expression, which quickly shifts to horror*_ Ah…Plebeian. Are you so amazed by my beauty and glory that you've no words left? You should feel grateful that I'm allowing you to lay eyes on this new outfit of mine!

**Hiroko and Author:** Call him 'Praetor'! _*they both laugh*_

**Iskandar:**_*joins in the laughter*_ C'mon, Augustus-san…say it! It feels too weird without it!

**Nero:** _*her smirk widens*_ Praetor! Praetor, can you hear me over there? You appear to have this odd expression on your face that certainly does not suit you at all! _*she pouts cutely as she sits down beside Karu, so close that you can't even fit a magazine between them*_ I was waiting for you to return for so long, Praetor…Where were you?

_Much to the amusement of those _not_ named 'Hikaru Yukino'—and to the embarrassment of the _one_ named 'Hikaru Yukino'—Nero wastes no time in glomping Karu's arm, her breasts pressing against him as she affectionately nuzzles the crook of his neck, a happy look on her face._

_Clearly, she is enjoying the discomfort her actions are causing him._

**Karu:** H—Hey! Y—You, why…How? Where…_What?!_ _*he angrily turns to the Author, his face slowly growing red as he realizes how soft Nero's hair is against his cheek*_ The _**hell**_ is up with this, Quill?!

**Author:** _*leaning back in their seat with an evil cackle rising to their throat*_ This, my poor, largely ignored by the opening, riled up, red-as-a-tomato Protagonist…is indulgence. Perhaps not at its finest, but indulgence nonetheless. You have NO idea how much I just want to get you two together…but alas! I must keep myself in check—I need you to suffer first.

**Hiroko and Iskandar:** Being Karu is suffering. _*they both nod seriously*_

**Karu:** _*trying to push Nero off of him as she clambers onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as she continues to snuggle up to him*_ B—But I—That is, I…What about Ner—Augustus-san here?! Why is _she_ consenting to this?!

_Do note that his attempts to get away from her are half-hearted. The Author knows this very well._

_As does Hiroko._

_And Iskandar._

_And most _definitely _Nero. (which is why her advances are subtly doubling in effort at this point)_

**Iskandar:** _*giving a boisterous laugh* _We told her she'd be guaranteed to win the female lead for the play/musical coming up! The way things are going right now, _Phantom of the Opera_ is in the lead with **1 vote!** _*waggles his fiery eyebrows whilst smirking*_ And I think we all know what _that_ means, if I'm correct about the one who may be cast as the Phantom…

**Hiroko: **_*****__smiling devilishly as she pats her little brother's head*_ That means the "Point of No Return" scene, Karu! It'll be so hot and seductive—

_Hiroko yelps in surprise and jumps off the couch as Nero pushes Karu down, much to his eternal discomfort and, strangely enough…pleasure. He is propped up on his elbows as she looms over him with her trademark arrogant smirk on her face. During their 'struggle', the zipper has started to loosen…_

**Author:** That, and Nero absolutely _loves_ to tease you and watch you squirm in embarrassment. Shouldn't have insulted her _now_, huuuuuuuuh?

**Karu: **Look, I said I was sorry!

**Author:** In your _thoughts!_ That doesn't count!

**Nero:** _*smirking like a cat that's caught a mouse*_ Praetor, your face is awfully crimson—are you certain you are not coming down with a fever? Or could it be that being around me… _*here, she leans over to whisper in his ear, her warm breath trailing down his neck*_ …excites you?

**Hiroko:** _*she casts a side-long glance at the Author, raising an eyebrow questioningly as she whispers*_ This isn't…going to end up as a rated M scene, will it? Because if it does, I'll have to draw the line here; Karu's still my brother and as much fun as this is…

**Author:** _*waving it away dismissively*_ I hear ya—get a room, eh? And no, it won't; just wanted to tease him a bit. I gotta wrap this up soon, anyway. This not-quite-an-Author's-Note-anymore is threatening to be longer than the actual omake.

_Back to the action!_

**Nero:** _*pulling back slightly to brush her nose lightly against his*_ Don't hold back on any praises you may feel like adding, Praetor. There is nothing to be ashamed of if you are simply in awe of my presence and find yourself at a loss for words.

**Karu:** _*swallowing hard as he tries to think straight*_ Erm…I think it's more like I've never been in this situation before and I have no idea how to respond to this…?

_A brief, pensive moment descends upon the room as the inhabitants—minus Karu—consider his retort. Nero merely blinks in surprise while Hiroko starts giggling at having the tables turned. Meanwhile, Iskandar sighs heavily, clearly disappointed at the halt in action. A blond figure suddenly darts into the still open doorway, emerald eyes wide in alarm and a fencing foil clenched tightly in her right hand._

**Arturia:** Hikaru-san! Are you all right?! I had this awful feeling that…

_Her worried gaze lands on the situation on the couch, and yet another awkward silence fills the void. The Author merely smiles and turns to the 'screen', knowing that they have precious few seconds left before hell breaks loose._

**Author:** Enjoy the omake, _Off Balance _readers! The time is set a little further in the future, just so you know…And don't forget to review and cast your vote!

* * *

**From the idiotic mind that brought you **_**Off Balance**_**…**

**In accordance with the Domus Aurae Theater Group…**

**Omake Studios humbly presents…**

**_"N__ot Quite a Date"_**

* * *

I jolted awake, my eyes wide in fear as phantom images of my dream—more like a nightmare, really—flashed across my vision. I could still feel the rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins and my heartbeat didn't seem to show any signs of slowing down any time soon. My palms were slicked with sweat, and my bangs were plastered to my forehead. I hurriedly sat up, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to banish the dream from my mind.

_Oh, God…! That naked, purple-haired girl with the psycho red eyes is freakin' _scary! _Why the hell was I even _dreaming_ of this weird shit?! And there was also that other purple-haired girl with the enormous—_

Suddenly, my apartment door was assaulted by a series of loud knocks as whoever it was on the other side seemed intent on pulverizing it to a pulp. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, massaging my temples tiredly as I headed for the door, clad only in the T-shirt and shorts I had worn to sleep. There was only _one_ person I knew who'd have the nerve to knock like this…

"Oi, plebeian! I demand that you open this door right this instant! We have some pressing matters to attend to!"

I exhaled loudly, reluctantly unlocking the door as the banging increased tenfold.

"Sheesh, Claudius…You don't have to be so disrup—"

Before I knew it, my own apartment door slammed into my face as it flew open, effectively knocking me clean to the floor with a loud 'thud'. Through the haze of pain, I managed to make out a rather short figure standing in my doorway with a fist raised, having just completed a 'knock'…if you could call it one.

"_Goddamnit_, Claudius! That _FREAKIN' __**HURT!**_" I screamed as I pressed my hands to my forehead, checking frantically to make sure that no blood was drawn.

My guest indignantly placed her hands on her hips, frowning disapprovingly as her ahoge twitched in irritation. "You should know better than to keep me waiting, Hikaru. Do remember to be faster in answering the door for distinguished guests—such incompetence would not be tolerated in _my_ house." Nero huffed as if nothing had happened, inviting herself in.

I scrambled to my feet, hurriedly closing my door and quickly checking my forehead in the hallway mirror. I winced at the sight that greeted me—a dark bruise stark against my skin, and still aching terribly. _If I mess with my bangs the right way, it _should _cover this up…_

"Plebeian! This is not the time to tarry any longer than necessary! We have much to accomplish today!" Nero's voice drifted from my small living room, sounding like an Empress demanding an audience with her subject.

Heaving a sigh, I shuffled into the room, unsurprised to see that the short blond had made herself at home on my only couch, her legs crossed elegantly as she regarded me with an impatient look. Today, she was dressed in a sleeveless crimson blouse that, if I were in a better mood, would have thought of as looking cute on her. As it were, her midriff was showing, and she wore a matching crimson skirt with gold trimmings and designs. A pair of tan sandals adorned her dainty feet, and her blond hair was tied back into its familiar bun, held in place with a red ribbon.

Add a long, red cloak with similar gold trimmings, and she might've passed off as some Roman Empress.

"What's this 'we' business?" I asked, scowling as I went to the kitchenette nearby to get some ice from the freezer to put on my forehead. "And don't you know what time it is?"

"Of course; it is precisely noon," I heard Nero say as I reached for an ice pack. "Really, Hikaru…You sleep far too much. Half the day has already slipped from your fingertips! We have lost too much time as is!"

"Claudius, it's a _Saturday!_ Can't I just sleep in? Arturia-san's been really pushing me in fencing practice lately." I griped as I shut the freezer door and held the pack to my forehead, inwardly reveling in the soothing coolness. I took a seat on the stools near the counter, seeing how my 'guest' had already occupied the much more comfortable couch.

"Absolutely not!" the blond huffed, crossing her arms as she cast an emerald glare at me. I tried not to look at her…_assets_, disturbed as I already was by my nightmare (that's not to say that they weren't nic—_okay, I'm going to stop now_). She held my irritated gaze for a moment before biting her lip as she looked away, looking uncharacteristically nervous. I arched an eyebrow questioningly, inwardly smirking at this sudden change.

"Besides…I need your help in picking out a…_present_, for someone." Nero mumbled, twiddling her thumbs as a faint blush colored her cheeks.

I nearly let go of the ice pack, my mouth dropping open in disbelief. Whether from the fact that _Nero Augustus_ was looking _embarrassed_, or that this request was simply so out of the blue…I wasn't too certain. "You…You nearly _**killed**_ me just to ask for my help in something like this?"

"Well, you shouldn't have been standing so close to the door, then!"

I bit back an irritable groan. "Why don't you get someone else to help you? Like Arturia-san or d'Arc-san? What about one of the other girls in our class, or in the Eiyuu Academy? Or better yet…I could call Hiroko and get her to—"

"No! That is, I...Loathe as I am to admit it, I…I need _you_ specifically, Hikaru." Nero conceded, obviously having some difficulty trying to get her request out, since the blush was gaining in strength.

I arched an eyebrow, smirking smugly. "Oh? So the mighty Empress needs the help of the lowly plebeian? But the question remains…why do you need _me_ instead of somebody else?"

Instead of glaring at me like I fully expected her to, Nero merely went back to twiddling her thumbs, steadfastly refusing to meet my gaze. "It's…It's about Sh—Shirou-kun. His birthday is approaching soon…and I wanted to get him a nice present. Since you know him rather well…I thought you'd be the best candidate?"

I blinked, taken aback by her sincerity and thoughtfulness. Yes, she had already proven me wrong on a number of occasions—we were _friends_ now, believe it or not—but there were still some times where she still managed to surprise me.

…This, apparently, was one of those times.

The look on my face must have shown it, since Nero abruptly grew more embarrassed, hurling one of the couch cushions in my direction as her face turned another shade of red to rival her outfit. It was a miracle I was able to dodge as I did, what with the ice pack still held to my head and the lingering traces of pain. The projectile harmlessly hit against the fridge, and I turned to see that the blond had leapt to her feet.

"You're the only one who knows, Hikaru…I wouldn't have been able to ask anyone else but you to help me…and I don't want to look like a complete fool in front of Shirou-kun if I give him the wrong kind of present," my 'guest' said quietly, clenching her fists at her side as she forced herself to meet my curious—albeit slightly annoyed—gaze. "I do not know if this will change your mind, but…I'm sorry for smashing your face with your door. I should have known better, especially since you were in the midst of unlocking it."

…_Oh, damn. Did _Nero Augustus_ just…willingly _apologize_…?_

(Yes, it hasn't been the first time, but still…this was rather rare. _Not that I'm complaining…_)

"Furthermore, that bruise of yours looked absolutely horrendous. The Muses themselves would throw up if they were to see such an abomination and as such, I cannot help but feel the blame for it."

I felt my eye twitch as the familiar arrogant smirk slowly crept its way back onto her face. _This girl…_

"…Fine. I'll help you out—but only because I don't want to put Shirou in an awkward position either; like if you wind up getting him glow-in-the-dark Batman boxers, or something." I said, sighing overdramatically—_damn it, she must be rubbing off on me_—as I left the ice pack on the counter and leapt off the stool, heading for my room to change.

"I—I wouldn't_ dare_ do such a thing! I'll have you know, _plebeian_, that I can still retain a great deal of my class and elegance, even _when_ dealing with the object of my affections!"

"Oh, really?" I teased as I glanced back over my shoulder. "What about the ice cream incident?"

"I had nothing to do with that, and you know it!"

I laughed at her denial. "Whatever you say, Claudius! Just don't repeat the same thing on Shirou's birthday, okay?"

I was rewarded with another cushion thrown at me—she missed though; Nero's always been more of a close-range fighter from the time I've known her. I chuckled wryly as I ducked into my room.

_Huh…Strange how we're friends, yet she doesn't remember that _my _birthday is coming up, as well…3 days after Shirou's, in fact._

* * *

"Arturia-san, what do you have in mind?" I asked cheerfully as we meandered about the mall, not quite set on a destination yet since we didn't know _what_ we were looking for, exactly. Beside me, the normally stoic blond tapped her cheek thoughtfully, her blond eyebrows scrunched together as she tried to decide. She was dressed in a white blouse and a dark blue skirt today, with black leggings and black shoes.

Personally, I thought it looked great on her…I had no idea what Irisviel-sensei was going on about Arturia wearing black suits, though. I suppose she'd look good in them, too…I guess.

I was happy when she called earlier, asking for help in something—something that she believed only _**I**_ could help her with. It was…very touching, I have to admit. My euphoria kinda plummeted a degree or two when I found out she was actually trying to find a present for Karu—seemingly forgetting that _my_ birthday was coming up, too—but it quickly rose again at the thought of spending the day with her…Just the two of us. Alone.

It wouldn't really be called a 'date', but I'm not complaining.

As much as I'm a little uneasy at how close she's getting to him—and my dream selves aren't helping, either—Karu is still my friend. I have to get him a present too, and he'd do the same for me—that was a given.

"I would like to get him something related to fencing…but that would seem rather boring, no? Besides," Here, a melancholic smile crossed her face. "I do not think he would like to be reminded of how brutal practice has been as of late."

I raised an eyebrow at the change. "He's mentioned that to me a few times—complained a bit, really. Is there a reason why you've been pushing him so hard? I mean, the whole point to it in the first place was to rise to Claudius-san's challenge, so I don't see why he'd have to—"

Arturia crossed her arms, a scowl forming. "Lancelot isn't…taking to Hikaru-san so well, even though the rest of the club has accepted that he is worth being a member. Whenever they clash foils together in practice bouts, he is always pushing the limits of what is acceptable conduct," she said, anger seeping into her voice at the last one. "That is why I have been trying to help Hikaru-san build some more stamina and practice as hard as he can. His _strategic planning_ is top-notch but physically, he still has to—"

She suddenly inhaled sharply, as if just realizing something.

"What? What is it, Arturia-san?" I asked with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

Her green eyes suddenly sought mine, gleaming with excitement at having found an answer. "A chess set," she breathed, as if she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it sooner. "He loves to play—it would be perfect!"

I love seeing her excited and pleased—I really do—but…_I guess I'll have to be the bearer of bad news, huh?_ I sighed heavily, trying to mentally psych myself up to burst her little bubble of triumph. "Arturia-san…Karu already has a few chess sets. He even has a fancy one made of stained glass that Archer got him from France last year."

…_Aaaaaaaannd there goes the bubble._

Arturia's face fell a little, and her expression grew meditative once more. "But…surely he won't mind one more, if it is somehow different from the others?"

I managed a smile, knowing that my next words would cheer her up. "Karu's been an 'it's the thought that counts' kind of guy, if you've noticed. I don't think he'd mind if you got him a special chess set or something, so long as you took the time to pick it out yourself. It could even be one of those travel-friendly magnetic ones, and he'd still love it."

I wasn't trying to get her hopes up, but…it was kind of the truth. He was a closet nerd like that. Kinda like me and my cooking…though mine is a little more acceptable and widespread than his, I think.

"What of you, Shirou-san? What are you thinking of getting him?" the blue-ribboned blond asked curiously as we walked along towards the store that was known for selling a huge variety of random things like games, computer parts, books, clothing, guitars…you name it. They were bound to have a myriad of chess sets in there.

I shrugged as we weaved through the crowds of weekend mall-goers, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my jeans. "There's a new video game he's been talking about called _Witch/Extra CCC_. It's developed by the same company who did the original _Witch/Extra_—SHAFT-SUN. Although, knowing him…he's probably going to get me _Witch/Stay Night_, since I've been wanting to play it for a while now. Hopefully, he can get his hands on a copy of that visual novel—that'd be so great!"

Arturia arched a delicate golden eyebrow, her emerald eyes betraying her amusement as the ghost of a smile danced across her lips. "I did not think you would be the gamer type, Shirou-san. Is it simply this one game that catches your interest…or has a certain archer merely started to rub off on you?"

I grinned as we entered the store…together.

"I'd like to say it's only this one game, but…maybe it's not so bad if he's rubbed off on me _juuuuust_ a little?"

* * *

"…Are you okay, Robin? If you feel ill, then maybe we should just cancel—"

"No, no! I'm fine, Jeanne…really," Robin reassured his blond-haired companion, wiping his nose with a tissue she had quickly offered to him from her purse. "Just a little sneeze, is all; nothing serious. Either my nose was just irritated, or someone's talking about me."

Jeanne d'Arc frowned as he tossed the tissue wad into the nearest trash can they came across while walking about the mall. "Surely you do not believe in such superstitions?" she asked, her violet eyes searching curiously in his warm gaze for any signs that he wholeheartedly did.

The archer merely laughed and gave the petite hand held in his a reassuring squeeze, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Of course not, love. Where's the reasoning in that?"

"N—None at all." She stuttered a bit, flushing a little at his display of affection. She quickly pulled her hand away from his as a group of their classmates happened to pass by, chatting amiably with each other and enjoying their weekend. Even though they did not seem to notice the two, the blond remained tense until they were gone, releasing a barely audible sigh of relief afterwards.

Robin furrowed his brow worriedly, jamming his hands into the pockets of his Lincoln-green hoodie…_instead_ of holding the hand of his girlfriend. "Jeanne. Are you…Are you afraid or embarrassed of people finding out that we're together?" he asked quietly, scuffling his shoes a bit as they continued walking.

The archer averted his gaze as Jeanne suddenly darted in front of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks. He pursed his lips into a thin line, waiting for her to say something and not really looking at her. The thought that she was _embarrassed of him_ was disheartening enough—he didn't want to see the conflict in her eyes.

"Robin, I…I'm not embarrassed of you," the pious blond affirmed, reaching out to tug one hand of his from out of his pockets and holding it tenderly in her much smaller hands. "I want to be with you, I really do…but I simply don't want rumors to go flying around the school that the 'Holy Virgin' is dating someone…._**He**_ might find out."

"Who?" Robin asked, scrunching his chestnut eyebrows together as he turned to look at her, puzzled. "Your father?"

Jeanne shook her head as she freed one hand to absently twist at her long braid, as if seeking comfort from it like an old habit from childhood. "No…I'm certain that my father would not mind. If anything, it is my _mother_ that you'll have to worry about…But that's beside the point. It's just…do you remember the incident that happened in French class back when we were in middle school? The _big_ one?"

The archer cracked a slight grin at the memories. "Oh geez, Jeanne…which _one?_ I believe Erik and Napoleon had a hand in more than their fair share of causing trouble back then—"

"No, not the ones involving that musical maniac and that arrogant blueblood," Jeanne said quietly, squeezing his hand as she forced herself to go on, clearly looking uncomfortable with the subject at hand. "I was talking about…one of the new students that joined our class back then. I do not know if you paid him any attention, but he was generally a very quiet boy then, and for a time…he was very sweet and sincere. He was also very thin and always looked so pale, like he was about to come down with something, and he doodled the strangest things…"

Robin's eyes widened in realization and he pulled his other hand free from his pocket, folding it protectively over hers as he recalled back to _**that**_ incident. "You mean…the guy with the eyes that always look like they're bulging out? The one with oily, wavy dark hair? The bookworm?"

Jeanne nodded minutely, her hands trembling slightly in his.

"Yes…Gilles de Rais."

* * *

If there was one thing that immediately sprang to mind at the name 'Shirou Emiya'…it was 'cooking'. This…was an absolute truth; written into the very fabric of Time. No matter what universe, no matter which form, no matter what the present state of his mind was, no matter what skills he would have at his disposal…cooking would _always_ be an essential part of the collective being known as 'Shirou Emiya'.

…_The hell was up with _that? _Geez, I'm starting to sound like Old Man Zelretch…_I thought to myself with an inward shake of my head_…I blame that damn bruise in the middle of my freakin' forehead. It's giving me weird philosophical thoughts, that's what._

A sudden tug on my sleeve drew my attention.

"Do you think this would satisfy him, Hikaru?" Nero wondered as she held up a kitchen knife with a flame-like pattern on the steel. While it certainly looked pretty cool, I suddenly felt _very_ much in danger, knowing that the short, red-ribboned blond was armed with a wickedly sharp blade whose purpose was to cut through the toughest of raw meat like hot butter.

Humans are essentially meat.

_**I**_ am a human, last time I checked.

Therefore, ergo, and to wit…

"Ah…Claudius, I think Shirou already has one of those," I said nervously as she ran a finger down the length of the blade before easily twirling it in her hand, the knife cutting through the air with an audible sound. "Why don't we, oh, I don't know…get him something _less sharp?!_ Seriously, I'm _more than_ afraid you'll accidentally skewer me with that!"

"You should learn to relax more and indulge yourself, plebeian," Nero said with her usual smirk as she pointed the blade at me, held casually between her slim fingers. "Providence must be smiling down upon you, for I have so generously decided to refrain from killing you just yet. Even a peasant has his uses, after all."

I sighed, running a hand through my shaggy hair (_on a side note, I really need a haircut…_) as I walked away to look at some pots and pans a little farther down in the store. "More like your punching bag, is what I am…" I muttered to myself as I eyed the prices critically. I wasn't sure how much Nero gets for an allowance, or how much money she has on her right now, so I didn't want to pick something _too_ pricey.

_Heh…I actually wouldn't be too surprised if she makes _me _pay for everything…_

"…Is that really what you think I view you as, Hikaru?"

I blinked in surprise, taking a moment to process what she just said and what was suddenly happening right now. I turned around, only to find that my shopping partner was standing less than a foot away, looking up at me with a troubled frown on her face and her arms crossed. If I had taken an additional step, I most likely would have stumbled into her. _Thank God, she put that knife back…_

Something akin to hurt flashed in her soft emerald eyes as she furrowed her brow, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "Do you honestly think that you are nothing more than a mere 'punching bag' to me?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously, not entirely sure how to respond to that. Was Nero…_upset_ at this? If so, it would take a little more time to process this fully… "I, uh…Of course not, Claudius. I was simply poking fun, that's all. We're friends now, aren't we? While we sometimes get at each other's throats, it's more like showing we kinda like and respect each other, isn't it?"

Nero continued to stare up at me for what seemed like several minutes before rolling her eyes, a small sigh escaping from her rosy lips. "That…_is_ a rather accurate way to view things. I suppose I jumped to conclusions earlier than I should have, for you are still an incorrigible fool, Hikaru—it was silly of me to think that you were being utterly serious."

_Was I…just being insulted again?_ I sighed heavily, shaking my head in dismay as I cast a small smile in her direction. "Really, Claudius…you accuse _me_ of being unable to take a joke? _HYPO. CRITE._"

She looked like she was about to say something in the face of my teasing, but I continued on, not exactly relishing an upset Nero at the moment. It was too…strange. I'd have to think about this some more later, preferably in a different setting without the questions that would lead to areas I didn't want to think about yet.

…Like _what exactly_ I meant to Nero after this little conversation, for one.

"…Besides, if I leave you to your own devices, who _knows_ what you'll end up getting Shirou? Something like a gold-plated chariot would be too much, wouldn't it?" I continued, managing a faint grin at the thought. Nero's brow furrowed a little more, apparently still holding doubts as that soft emerald searched mine.

For some odd reason I couldn't fathom…I reached out to ruffle her golden hair in what could almost be seen as a fond manner. I noted faintly how soft Nero's hair was as it brushed against my fingers, that ahoge quivering in the air. _Kind of like goose down…_In that same moment, I realized with a jolt what I was doing and froze for a second, overcome with horror at the consequences that would surely arise from this. I cringed inwardly, bracing myself for some sort of physical retaliation from the short blond…

It never came.

If anything, I could have sworn that Nero was subtly nudging her head against my hand, as if she sort of _liked_ having me pat her head…

…which was impossible since this _is_ Nero I'm talking about, so I dismissed it as simply a figment of my imagination.

_Pfffffft. As if _that _could ever happen, _I thought to myself with an inward snort as I withdrew my hand awkwardly, still surprised that I hadn't been kicked, punched, or bitten for it. "Listen, Claudius…for all your faults—don't look at me like that; you know you have at least _some_—I still consider you a good friend of mine. Hard to believe, I know…but I definitely know that I'm not just someone or some_thing_ for you to let your anger out on. If I was, you wouldn't have trusted me enough to tell me about your feelings for Shirou."

Her cheeks flushed as I spoke her secret aloud, and she averted her gaze, embarrassed. She twiddled her thumbs together, much like she had done back at my apartment, mumbling something incoherently.

"Pardon? I don't believe I quite caught that." I said with a growing grin, unable to resist another chance to tease her. Consider it payback for earlier.

"…I wouldn't mind if you pat my head some more in the future." Nero finally mumbled, her face growing redder as her head lowered just enough to have her bangs cover her eyes.

…_Eh?_

I wasn't quite sure what to do anymore, so I think I can be forgiven if I say something stupid.

"So you _did_ like it!"

…Ah. _There's_ the punch.

As I continued to reel from the swift blow to my gut, Nero strode past me with an indignant huff, walking purposefully down the aisle towards the newer cooking sets. "Know your place, _plebeian_. You should have been grateful that I let you proceed as you did without tearing you limb from limb like other, less fortunate individuals. Come! We are burning daylight!"

I managed a small chuckle as I followed her, wheezing slightly from the blow. _Damn it, she hits _hard_…What does she _have_—A++ Strength or something?!_ A moment later, I heard a sound coming from my stomach and initially thought it was simply my organs bleeding from the inside, or some other crap…then I realized it was just grumbling. _Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten anything since we left earlier…_

"Claudiuuuuuuusss, I'm huuuuuuuuuunngggrrryyyy…"

Nero glanced at me over her shoulder, a smug smirk gracing her pretty features as she continued to walk. "Perhaps you should not have slept in so much, Hikaru. Had you not done so, you would not be in this predicament, now…would you? Take this as a valuable lesson for your incurable sloth!"

I shot a withering glare in her direction, trembling from my hunger. The more I started thinking about how I hadn't eaten anything all day so far, the more my stomach threatened to consume me from the inside. "You're a real tyrant, you know that, Shorty? Bet you had a nice big breakfast this morning with bacon and pancakes, slathered in syrup with a side of buttered toast and a plate of scrambled eggs fried to golden perfection…"

My mouth almost watered just from thinking about it.

I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes right now as she sighed in mild irritation at my grumblings. "Truly, there is nothing more trying than a plebeian who complains all the time!"

"…You know what? I have no idea why I need your permission for this—I'm just gonna leave you here and go find some food. I think I have enough money in my wallet that I can spare for a burger…"

"W—Wait! How am I suppose to shop for Shirou-kun by myself?! Plebeian, get back here!"

I was already walking away, my hands casually folded behind my head as I whistled "Sakura Meikyuu" by Kanon Wakeshima.

"Sounds like a personal problem~"

* * *

Figures.

It just _had_ to be _this one_, didn't it? The perfect chess set to get Karu for his birthday just _had_ to be the limited edition _Heroic Spirit's Duty_ version—one of only 7 in existence, in fact. It just _had_ to be the one with gold-plated chess pieces modeled after the 7 Classes—Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Caster, Rider and Assassin. There just _had_ to be a first-come-first-serve basis for it…and _**he**_ just _had_ to happen to spot it, as well. (What was _**he**_ even _doing_ in this store in the first place?!)

"Oh! Arturia, it is a delightful pleasure meeting your beautiful self here! Have you come to admire my new treasure? I'm just about to purchase it…"

Crimson eyes gazed at us haughtily, a self-satisfied smile working its way onto its owner's youthful face. He held the golden box loftily in one hand, idly tracing the silver runes and patterns etched onto its soft cover with the other. He was dressed 'modestly' today, I suppose. If snake-skin jeans, a silken white shirt that cost more than my house, and black Italian shoes could be counted as _'modest'_.

"Gilgamesh," Arturia spat out from beside me, her fists clenching angrily as they did whenever she had to deal with him. "What need have you for this chess set? Haven't you already amassed at least a dozen of them in your precious Gate?"

Gilgamesh laughed heartily, giving his blond hair an arrogant flick as he shook his head as if in dismay, his lips curling into an arrogant smirk. "My, my, Arturia! Don't tell me that you have no idea what's going on—I wouldn't want my future bride to be _that_ naïve. A little mongrel told me that you were thinking of giving a present to a certain chess player that I know. How could I pass an opportunity such as this to make you mine? I have a proposal for you, Arturia…I'll give you the chess set you so desperately desire if you agree to be my girlfriend, hmm?"

Arturia froze, her normally stoic face melting away to reveal the conflict she felt inside. There was the usual indignation when dealing with this glamorous asshole, the despair that she might have to end up taking his offer, and many more besides. Gilgamesh knew which button to press, alright. Karu meant a lot to her—this may very well fall under the 'anything' category when she says that she would do anything for him.

I blinked in surprise, not expecting the self-proclaimed 'King' of Eiyuu Academy—the 'Original Student', as some fanatics called him—to have a definite plan in his attempts to woo the stoic Arturia Pendragon. "Uh…who could possibly have told you something like that? I thought _**I**_ was the only one who knew of this shopping trip." I turned to my blond companion, frowning slightly and feeling a little hurt inside. "Who else did you tell?"

Arturia didn't need to answer my question, as Gilgamesh gave another contemptuous laugh before she could do so and stepped aside, revealing another blond who was struggling in vain to hide behind a stack of ornamental swords, located next to the crates of tangerines (_seriously, this place has the most random crap up for sale…_). They even tried to pull up the hood of their oversized red hoodie, emerald eyes gazing warily in our direction, only to widen in shock at their cover suddenly being blown by their supposed 'ally'.

They made a dive for the tangerines.

…Rather ungracefully, I might add.

The blue-ribboned blond sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose as if to ward off an impending headache. I coughed awkwardly for lack of anything better to do, stowing my hands into my pockets and glancing half-heartedly around the store for any back-up presents we could give if things took a turn for the worse. Gilgamesh simply laughed as he took all this in stride, not really caring for the fate of his accomplice like the asshole he was.

"…Mordred."

Though Arturia's voice was quiet at the moment, it held traces of her bubbling fury, inciting an 'Eep!' from the one hiding behind the tangerine crates.

"I know you are there. It will do you no good to continue this farce of yours, so may I suggest that you retain what little dignity you have left and show yourself?"

Hesitantly, a pale blond head beneath a red hood peered over the crates, emerald eyes still filled with fear. I had never met this 'Mordred' before—if anything, this was the first time I've even seen or heard of him…_her_…I blinked, trying to process this and resisting the urge to rub at my eyes. _Is Mordred a guy or a girl? I can't tell with that hood on. He/She looks a bit feminine in their facial features, but there _was_ a sort of masculinity in their stance from earlier…_

"H—Hey, Arturia-sama…Fancy meeting you here."

My companion sighed heavily, crossing her arms as she locked her stern, emerald gaze on the younger one in the red hoodie. "Were you eavesdropping when I called Shirou-san earlier? Or did you secretly follow me and then informed Gilgamesh after finding out my intent? Take your pick—I can assure you, I won't be happy with either one."

Mordred gulped, cheeks flushing under her penetrating stare of disapproval. I did not envy him/her in the slightest—Arturia could get pretty scary whenever she's mad. "I, uh…a little bit of both?"

"Mordred."

The younger blond flinched, as if expecting impending punishment to be dished out at once. Even I couldn't help but cringe a little at Arturia's no-nonsense tone, even though I hadn't done anything wrong myself. I glanced at my companion from the corner of my eye, and saw that she suddenly had a sweet smile on her face. Though I knew it to be totally false, Gilgamesh appeared to be fooled, as he had a smitten look on his usually haughty features.

"Y—Yes, Arturia-sama?" came the squeaked reply, layered with a hint of awe.

"You will take that box from Gilgamesh, understand? As you know, I intend for it to be a present for Hikaru-san—it is imperative that I should have it in my possession. You wouldn't want to fail me now…would you?" The smile grew a fraction, and she tilted her head as she said this.

It was too much for Mordred.

"…! Mongrel, you _dare_ to bite the hand that feeds you?!" Gilgamesh roared indignantly as the red-clad blond snatched the chess set from out of his hands, quick as lightning, and deposited it into Arturia's waiting hands. "You will pay dearly for this, treacherous mutt! No table scraps for you!"

Mordred paid him no heed, gazing up instead at my shopping partner with an expectant and humbled expression that was borderline reverence. Arturia's smile lost most of its fake sweetness, and the faintest hints of a genuine smile seeped through. She reached out to briefly pat the young blonde's head.

"Thank you."

Mordred looked about ready to die from happiness right then and there.

Gilgamesh, meanwhile, was visibly seething with rage at the betrayal and at his plans having backfired. His lips pulled back into a vicious snarl and his blood-red eyes darted about wildly until they happened to meet mine, a fury burning like a thousand suns blazing within them. "You…This is all _your_ fault, mongrel! You're a…a Faker! Yeah, that's right—a pathetic, loathsome Faker! I don't know what it is you've faked exactly…but if it wasn't for your stupid question, _Arturia would have been mine!_"

My mouth dropped open at this accusation—though it _was_ kinda true to some degree. My eyes narrowed in anger as I clenched my fists. "_Me?!_ _You're_ the idiot who decided it was _so brilliant_ to reveal his accomplice before any sort of deal could be made! An accomplice who, might I remind you, is the one that betrayed you and handed over the box!"

"_**Oi, **__**punk**_. What do you think you're doing, shifting the blame to me? Do you _really_ want to die that much?" Mordred growled from the sidelines, his/her gruff tone a stark contrast from the awe and hesitancy from earlier. I found myself taking a step away, suddenly wary of the pale blond that was clinging to Arturia's sleeve.

"What, weren't _you_ the one who just betrayed him? I mean, all _**I**_ did was just ask who leaked the information while you—"

"_Your question_, filthy mongrel! _Your question_ is what fucking started it all—once I'm through with you, your head will be the perfect addition to mount on my wall!"

Before Gilgamesh could leap forward and strangle me to death—for that's certainly what he looked like he was about to do—someone coughed nearby.

"**…**_**Ahem. **_If I may interrupt…I apologize for whatever inconveniences this has—or _will_—cause you, but that chess set has been reserved by somebody else." A melodic voice announced almost sheepishly.

Three pairs of eyes turned to the newcomer in alarm (Mordred did not particularly care and was rubbing his/her cheek against Arturia's sleeve, looking content). Diarmuid met our gazes as steadily as he could, though his embarrassment was easily slipping through in the uneasy smile that he wore on his handsome face. He was wearing the store uniform, which consisted of a simple dark-green polo shirt with his nametag proudly pinned on the front, and some black pants. Immediately, he was assaulted with a barrage of words from three different sources, each occurring simultaneously.

"Mongrel, how _dare_ you claim this treasure on the behalf of another lesser being?!"

"Diarmuid? I did not know you worked here…or the fact that you even had a job in the first place. What is the reason for it?"

"Uh…_who_ 'reserved' it, exactly? Can we negotiate with them?"

Diarmuid sighed heavily and decided to acknowledge my question. "My boss, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, has ordered me upon pain of losing my job to keep the _Heroic Spirit's Duty_ limited edition chess set aside for him. It goes against company policy for employees to keep items for themselves that should otherwise be open for the public, but…he _is_ my boss. It is my duty to follow his every command."

"You insufferable dog…_I __**AM**__ the rules!_ Whoever this worm is, he has no right to lay claim on my treasures and deny me my birthright!"

_Okaaaaaaay…Isn't that taking it a _little _too far for a collector's item?_

Arturia furrowed her brow, pursing her lips into a thin line. I could see that she was torn between her feelings for Karu, and her own sense of duty and honor. I felt a mild twitch of jealousy, but banished it away—now was not the time. Karu bore no ill will towards me; I should do the same…for now, at least. Heaving an inward sigh, I spoke up, managing an encouraging smile for her. "Arturia-san…he's not going to think any less of you if you end up _not_ getting him this chess set. I told you before: it's the thought that counts."

The blue-ribboned blond bit her lip before giving a sigh of her own, her shoulders drooping slightly. She gently shook Mordred off—much to his/her disappointment—and decisively held the golden box out to Diarmuid, fearlessly meeting his gaze as a small, sad smile crept its way onto her face. "Duty over personal feelings, no? That is the path those who follow the Code must always struggle to deal with."

The Irishman favored her with a fond smile, albeit tinged with the same sadness as he took the box, his fingers brushing against hers for the briefest of moments. "Indeed. It is a path often marred by tragedy and happiness is not easily obtained. But our honor lies with the Code, and the Code lies with our honor…Though I bear my regrets, I shall never cast aside my pride, nor my sense of loyalty."

Arturia's smile gained in warmth. "Well spoken, Diarmuid. You would make a fine knight."

"Ha-ha…Though that would be true, I cannot hope to compete with the best…my 'King'." The dark-haired youth bantered back with a wide grin.

My eyebrows shot up at this interaction. Luckily for me, no one else seemed to notice…save for that Mordred fellow. He/She had their hands grumpily stuffed into the pockets of their oversized red hoodie, the hood still on and their shoulders hunched up, clearly displeased. I never really got a proper look until now, but I was disappointed to find that even though they were wearing a pair of torn skinny jeans, I still couldn't discern a gender. _Oh, boy…this is gonna be troublesome…_Despite the not-so-veiled death threat from earlier, Mordred gave me an oddly sympathetic look behind Arturia's back. 'Been trying to get rid of the guy for years', those fierce emerald eyes seemed to say.

…_Huh. Now that I think about it, Mordred looks kinda like Arturia. Maybe he/she is a distant cousin like Nero and Jeanne?_

"Hoho! What is this, I see? The limited edition _Heroic Spirit's Duty_ collectible?" a familiar voice boomed heartily. "Ah! So it's a replica of Archer's chess set! Ha-ha! Good thing plundering is my specialty—I'll be taking that, if you will!"

As the newcomer easily plucked the golden box from a stunned Diarmuid, we all stared in utter surprise. Though he wasn't clad in the usual mahogany suit we saw him in during school and though those glasses-that-actually-served-no-purpose were gone…there was no mistaking the heavily muscled frame beneath the white T-shirt and jeans, nor the mop of crimson hair and that fiery beard.

"A—Alexander-sensei?!" we all exclaimed, even Gilgamesh. (I suppose even glamorous assholes can get taken aback…)

The History and Classics teacher looked down at all of us with an equal amount of surprise before a broad grin quickly formed on his face as he reached up to stroke his beard.

"So…any objections to relinquishing your claim to this chess set unto me? If you bow out peacefully, I will consider you an equal on the checkered battlefield—you will be able to borrow it for your pleasure at any time you'd like!"

His earthen eyes twinkled with delight, relishing the unspoken challenge.

"…Provided, of course, that it is returned to me at the end of the day."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

**A/N: This omake is already clocking at 13,241 words to date, so I thought it would be best to split the mega-chapter up. Part 2 should be up in a few days once I finish it—the pseudo '4th Holy Grail War' (if you couldn't tell that's what this is going to boil down to) still has a few more scenes I have to add in, and I have to tie in a few more character cameos/appearances.**

**Rejoice, fans of the **_**golden-eyed fox deity**_**, and fans of **_**the series that could have been**_**.**

**So…yeah. A lot of foreshadowing and spoilerish stuff in this omake. That's to be expected, as its kind of a teaser for what's in store for the future of **_**Off Balance**_**…ish. As a certain badass time traveler can attest to, the future is not set in stone—so long as you hold a shred of hope, you can still change the outcome. :D**

**Actually, now that I think of it…I just **_**might**_** use this omake as part of the main plot—probably for one of those days that happen off-screen that everyone references to, if I **_**do**_** go along with it. I like it so far, especially with the character interaction between Karu and Nero in Part 2. Can't you tell that I absolutely love those two? :'3**

…**And yes, I'm aware that there is a separate opening for the Male Protagonist. xD I started writing this before the news surfaced on the internet a few days later. Hopefully I didn't offend anyone (or too many) with my little spiel about Shirou in the not-quite-an-Author's-Note-anymore. I just don't want to mislead anyone who's invested an interest in reading **_**Off Balance**_**. :/**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! Seriously, you guys, how else will I know how I'm doing? xD And as always, let me know which play/musical you want to see—as mentioned before, **_**Phantom of the Opera**_** is in the lead with 1 VOTE. If you're interested in the other choices—**_**West Side Story**_**, **_**Les Miserables, **_**a play/musical take on **_**Fate/Zero**_**, or something original that you want me to think of—then by all means, cast your vote!**

_**Never forget.  
**__**Maybe, somewhere…  
**__**Someone will read this and decide to vote/review.  
**__**As long as I keep telling myself that…  
**_**…**_**I can keep writing.  
**_**…**  
**…**_**And also, I am never alone.**_


End file.
